Harry et les Potterstones
by Potterstone
Summary: Chanteur sexy des Potterstones, le nouveau groupe qui cartonne, Harry Potter est une diva du rock. Mais il doit affronter l'univers hostile du show-business et sa rivalité avec Drago Malefoy, le leader des Beat Serpentbox. Alors quand un meurtre irrésolu sort du placard, ça rajoute du bazar. Pour une pause fraicheur absurde entre deux fanfics bien tristes, c'est par ici.
1. Potter et les Potters

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter, certes modifié ici, appartient à une certaine J.K. Rowling.

 **Warning :** Cette histoire oscille entre T et M à cause de langage parfois grossier et de références sexuelles [& présence d'allusions homosexuelles].

Bonne lecture !

 **HARRY ET LES POTTERSTONES**

CHAPITRE I - ****Potter et les Potters****

Harry Potter réfléchissait intensément. Affalé sur le fauteuil en cuir de la salle commune des Griffondors, il contemplait d'un air distrait le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il était à la poursuite de la rime riche qui viendrait conclure le refrain de son nouveau single, __Baguette Therapy__.

« __Tu es mon essentiel magique, mon poivre et mon sel liturgique / Viens te blottir près de moi, et ta baguette sera... -__ ta baguette sera quoi..? __Merde__ !»

Non loin de lui, des Première Année s'amusaient à faire léviter un potimarron. Ils se l'envoyaient les uns aux autres et s'esclaffaient chaque fois que le cucurbitacée manquait de décapiter l'un d'entre eux.

Harry respira un bon coup et reprit la lecture de ses notes.

« Ma baguette sera ... qu'est-ce qui rime avec liturgique ? Porc-épic ? Pandémique ?»

Les rires se faisaient plus forts, plus criards. Harry n'y tint plus.

« Eh, là ! les morveux !»

Les coupables se turent et le regardèrent avec des yeux apeurés. Ils lui faisaient penser à des lapins pris dans les phares d'un camion.

«Oui, vous ! reprit Harry d'une voix sèche. Vous pouvez la mettre en sourdine ? Y'en a qui bossent et qui essaient d'écrire un album ici !»

L'un des perturbateurs balbutia une excuse, rouge de confusion, et la petite bande prit la fuite. Revenu à un silence des plus satisfaisants, Harry poussa un soupir de contentement - jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione, qui tricotait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

«Quoi ? lui lança t-il d'un ton qu'il aurait aimé moins brusque.

\- Ce sont des gamins, c'est tout, répliqua t-elle avec froideur. Il y a quelques années, tu n'aurais pas fait ta diva et tu les aurais laissés tranquilles.»

Harry eut un petit rire, mais en réalité il eut honte - un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis fort longtemps. Oui, quatre ans auparavant, alors que le groupe avait tout juste été formé, il n'était qu'un adolescent naïf animé par l'amour du rock et par - il eut un haut-le-coeur - les liens de l'amitié. Mais il avait changé; __le succès__ l'avait changé. Depuis l'envolée aux cieux des Potterstones, il avait dû s'endurcir et devenir l'être sans pitié qu'il était maintenant. Le leader sans douceur. La star adulée de tous. Et il devait composer avec cette image glam de rock star, n'en déplaise à Hermione Granger.

Il rabattit la mèche rebelle qui le gênait derrière son oreille percée de trois diamants (cadeau de Molly Weasley pour son tout dernier concert) et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau. Mais les rires exaspérants des Première Année résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Et maintenant, le cliquetis monotone des aiguilles à tricoter d'Hermione se joignaient à la cacophonie dans son esprit. __Génial__ , pensa t-il. __Encore une journée de fichue__. Mais cette fois, il ne dit rien.

Il savait qu'Hermione travaillait dur pour lui et que sans elle, il ne serait rien. Il avait besoin de ses talents de secrétaire pour faire tourner la boutique. Elle lui était d'une aide précieuse, aide qu'elle avait par ailleurs complétée par celle d'une cinquantaine d'elfes de maison volontaires. En effet, emballée par le projet des (alors débutants) Potterstones, la jeune fille avait récupéré son badge de la S.A.L.E et avait engagé des elfes qu'elle payait le SMIC sorcier, soit six mornilles par jour. Leur tâche consistait à assurer la promo, imprimer et distribuer des flyers, ou encore coller des affiches dans la Grande Salle. Et surtout, mais Hermione n'était pas au courant, ils avaient comme mission officieuse de faire les devoirs de Harry et Ron. Avec l'effervescence du groupe, ils n'avaient tous les deux pas le temps de s'adonner à ce genre de boulot assommant. Et tant pis pour les BUSES qui arrivaient à la fin de cette cinquième année à Poudlard.

Beaucoup d'elfes de maison avaient répondu présents face à cette opportunité de travailler pour les Potterstones. Mais Harry en soupçonnait quelques uns de vouloir profiter de l'effet Potter pour développer leur propre réseau et faire jouer les networks dans l'industrie du disque. Cette théorie avait eu sa confirmation avec l'affaire Dobby. En effet, l'elfe avait profité de l'absence des membres des Potterstones pour fouiller dans leur dortoir et dégoter le carnet d'adresses de Ron Weasley. Il en avait ensuite profité pour lancer son propre groupe de musique, les Naked Elfik. Heureusement pour les Potterstones, Dobby avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'avait même pas fini trentième aux Victoires de la Musique Elfique. Bien fait pour lui, songea Harry pour la millième fois.

Mais Dobby n'était pas le seul trublion de l'histoire des Potterstones. Le début de l'aventure du groupe avait été marqué par une violente querelle entre les trois principaux membres: Ron, Fred Weasley et bien sûr Harry. Ils avaient été en désaccord pour choisir le nom du groupe. Ron défendait bec et ongles le nom "Vanille Birdie" (qu'il avait dû lire quelque part dans un magazine pour adultes), Fred militait pour les "Maraudeurs Rimants" (que Harry trouvait mièvre au possible) et Harry avait eut l'idée alors impopulaire de baptiser leur groupe les "Potterstones". Il trouvait ça branché et évocateur. Et ça lui rappelait le nom d'un autre groupe de rock, mais il ne savait plus lequel. Après de longues heures de débat, Ron et Fred avaient finalement abdiqué en sa faveur. Mais, un peu amer, Ron, tout en plaquant quelques accords à sa basse, lui avait lancé « On a bien compris que t'aimais être au centre de tout. S'il n'en tenait qu'à toi, tu aurais choisi "Potter et les Potters".» Et, pour une fois dans la conversation, Harry avait été d'accord avec lui.


	2. Magyar à Pointe dans ton Coeur

CHAPITRE II - ****Magyar à Pointe dans ton Coeur****

Ce matin là, Ron avait donné rendez-vous à Harry dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers le plafond de verre et rendaient l'atmosphère douce et joyeuse parmi les élèves, et même les professeurs. C'était le début du printemps.

« 'Jour », dit Ron en apercevant le chanteur des Potterstones. Il avait encore une moitié de croissant et une part de tarte à la citrouille dans la bouche.

Cette propension à ingérer le poids d'un troll mort à chaque repas impressionnait Harry. Dommage qu'il n'existât pas une épreuve de mangeaille aux BUSES. Il l'aurait remportée haut la main.

« Salut» , répondit Harry. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui parler de la nouvelle chanson qu'il avait finalement pu terminer, son attention fut détournée par l'épaule gauche de son ami. Ou plus précisément, par un petit tatouage argenté en forme de cicatrice - le logo des Potterstones. Ron surprit son regard.

« Cool, hein ? lui dit-il. C'est un ami de George qui me l'a fait. Pratiquement sans douleur, un sortilège élémentaire. Deux Gallions, si t'es intéressé.

\- Non, ça va.»

Le seul tatouage auquel Harry ait pu jamais consentir était celui d'un bébé singe dans un endroit inavouable. Pas grand monde était au courant, sauf peut-être quelques groupies chanceuses qui avaient croisé son chemin. Mais il n'était pas venu voir Ron pour parler fashion.

« J'ai terminé les paroles de __Baguette Therapy__ , j'ai besoin que tu me cales quelques accords desssus. Rien de bien folichon, du bon vieux __ré mineur-la mineur-sol__. Du réchauffé, mais du classique. Du solide. Ce qu'attendent nos fans, quoi.»

Harry fut brièvement interrompu par un petit groupe de filles gloussantes qui lui tendirent timidement leur agenda pour avoir un autographe. Quand elles se furent éloignées - l'une d'entre elles avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir de bonheur, ce qu'elle fit avant d'être secourue par le professeur Flitwick - il se retourna vers Ron et reprit :

« Je compte sur toi ? Tu me fais ça pour demain. Idéalement aujourd'hui, mais je sais que t'es un peu occupé avec la finition de notre dernier album __Potter 2.0.__

\- Je... c'est pas ça qui prend tout mon temps. En fait, j'ai écrit une chanson», avoua Ron en rougissant.

Harry haussa un sourcil impeccablement épilé. C'était __son__ domaine, les paroles. Pas celui de Ron. Toujours cramoisi, celui-ci lui fit glisser une feuille de papier en travers de la table. En tête était rédigé __Magyar à Pointe dans ton Coeur.__

« J'ai trouvé le titre sympa, marmonna Ron d'un air gêné. J'étais inspiré, la nuit dernière. Je sais que l'écriture c'est ton territoire, mais je me suis dit... pourquoi ne pas essayer...»

Harry parcourut la feuille des yeux. Le sourire mi-ironique, mi-condescendant qu'il avait arboré disparut au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

 _"_ _ _Parcours mon coeur qui se pique, qui se moque de tes piques, petit Magyar de mon Coeur"... Merde alors !__ se dit-il. __C'est plutôt bon__... " _ _L'écailleux souvenir de ta griffe, qui pique ma valvule aortique"... J'y crois pas ! C'est même excellent...__

Une sourde jalousie réchauffait doucement ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas comment Ron, qui était peu doué avec les mots, avait pondu un texte bien meilleur que ses derniers à lui. Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais que ça, après tout. Les gens peuvent évoluer.

« C'est... C'est pas mal, souffla t-il à contrecœur à un Ron qui attendait, l'air anxieux. Mais comme tu l'as dit, l'écriture c'est mon boulot. Alors à l'avenir, t'es gentil mais tu t'occupes de tes accords.»

Ron rougissait toujours, mais de fierté maintenant. Harry aurait voulu le baffer. Si Ron commençait à écrire les chansons, que lui restait-il, à __lui ?__ Il était partagé entre son amour-propre, qui lui commandait de déchirer rageusement ces si belles paroles, et sa raison, qui lui ordonnait de tirer profit de cette inspiration inattendue pour lancer leur nouveau __hit__ sur le marché du disque. Et peut-être - son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine - pour décrocher le Graal de la musique, la récompense suprême, un Wizz-Awards.

S'il y avait bien une chose que les Potterstones désiraient plus que tout, c'était ce prix prestigieux, décerné chaque année au groupe de rock le plus influent. Généralement, après ça, la vie était réputée pour n'être plus que tournées mondiales en limousine, et champagne à chaque repas. Fini le quotidien assommant à Poudlard, où Harry et ses amis étaient forcés de se plier aux règles de vie... Dire que Dumbledore avait refusé de donner aux Potterstones une chambre individuelle sous prétexte qu'ils étaient "comme tout le monde"... et ce, jusqu'à leur majorité... Il y avait de quoi être énervé. Ainsi, sachant que le Wizz-Award serait l'assurance d'un train de vie plus conforme à leur rang, ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour l'obtenir, allant même jusqu'à "oublier" de réviser leurs cours pour les examens. Mais cela ne suffisait certainement pas, car la concurrence était rude...

« Hé, Potter !» lança une voix traînante derrière Harry, l'arrachant à ses rêves de strass et de paillettes.

Le sorcier fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand type blond dans une veste en peau de dragon d'un beau vert émeraude. Il était accompagné de deux grands lascars, et d'une fille aux cheveux teints en rouge. Ils portaient tous une cape identique, avec le même symbole brodé dessus : un serpent enroulé sur lui-même en forme de clef de sol.

« Les Beat Serpentbox...» siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Ils représentaient ce que Harry détestait le plus au monde - après le professeur Dumbledore.

Drago Malefoy, le leader incontesté de l'autre groupe de rock montant de Poudlard, avait fière allure - Harry lui-même ne pouvait le contester. Mais son arrogance gâchait vraiment tout.

« Dégage, Malefoy, va faire tes vocalises, reprit-il froidement.

\- Ou bien quoi ? Tu vas me faire... chanter ?» répliqua Drago avec un sourire fin.

À ses côtés, Pansy Parkinson et les deux grands dadais s'esclaffèrent à ce bon mot.

« J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, dit Harry. On a un nouvel album sur le feu.

\- Oh, __Potter 2.0.__? Dommage que le titre soit mensonger. Il n'y aura rien de nouveau là-dedans... ça fait quelques années que vous refourguez toujours la même chose à vos fans. De la poudre aux yeux, rien d'autre... un jour ou l'autre, ils vont découvrir la supercherie made in Potter. Et ils vont enfin s'intéresser à de la vraie musique.

\- Les Beat Serpentbox, c'est ça ? lança Ron, méprisant. Vous passez votre temps à gueuler dans le micro, va falloir penser à de vraies paroles. Parce que " _ _gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres__ ", ça va un temps mais après ça devient monotone.

\- Eh bien figure-toi qu'on a une toute nouvelle chanson qui va défoncer la baraque, répliqua Drago sans se départir de son rictus. Un vrai message d'amour cette fois, pour séduire les petites Première Année en mal de romance. En exclusivité, on peut même vous dire qu'il y a le nom d'un dragon dans le titre. On se renouvelle, __nous__.»

Puis, dans un éclat de rire général, la petite troupe quitta la table des Gryffondors, suivie par une nuée de gamines en émoi.

Harry se retourna vers Ron, qui avait repris sa bonne vieille couleur cramoisie :

« Une chanson d'amour qui parle de dragon ? Comme la tienne ? C'était quoi, le titre ? __Magyar à Pointe dans ton Coeur ?__ »

Ron eut un petit rire gêné.

« Oh, il doit sûrement s'agir d'une simple coïncidence... Oui, une simple coïncidence.»

Puis il enfourna une grosse cuisse de poulet dans sa bouche, laissant Harry à ses interrogations.


	3. Or-Cruches

Warning : Quelques spoilers sur un peu tous les livres. Vous êtes prévenus.

CHAPITRE III - ****Or-Cruches****

Harry se tenait sur le perron de la maison de disque. Celle-ci se situait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le jeune sorcier avait dû encore faire le mur, en trompant la vigilance du rusé Rusard. Heureusement, Miss Teigne n'avait pas trop souffert cette fois - Ron avait pour habitude de la balancer par la fenêtre de la tour Nord pour détourner l'attention du concierge, et donc permettre à Harry de se faufiler à l'extérieur du château.

Ainsi, Harry hésitait à pénétrer dans l'imposant building de WandRecords. Il tenait entre ses mains une maquette de leur CD, qui devrait leur assurer de bonnes ventes. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Il avait en quelque sorte __peur__ de son manager, M. Dolvemort. Il savait qu'il se montrait purement irrationnel, mais quelque chose en lui le répugnait, voire le terrifiait. Peut-être son absence de nez, songea Harry en s'engouffrant finalement dans le hall d'entrée majestueux. En effet, M. Dolvemort s'était raboté le tarin de nombreuses fois suite à une obsession chirurgicale sans précédent. Mais c'était chose courante, dans le milieu. Rien à faire, il dégageait une aura qui mettait son petit protégé mal à l'aise.

Arrivé au cinquantième et dernier étage, Harry se dirigea machinalement vers le bureau du bout du couloir dont la porte était ornée d'une plaque dorée.

 _ _M. Dolvemort - WandRecords__ y était inscrit en de belles lettres calligraphiées, en dessous de la marque de l'établissement (une petite tête de mort toute mignonne).

Harry frappa mollement à la porte. Il n'était pas pressé de voir son manager. Celui-ci, en revanche, ouvrit instantanément la porte.

« Harry Potter ! s'exclama l'homme avec un grand sourire. Le Survivant... de la crise musicale des années 2000 !»

Harry s'appliqua à ne pas regarder son visage, et répondit par un petit rictus forcé.

« Quoi de neuf, Harry ? Tu as apporté la maquette de __Potter 2.0.__ , comme je te l'ai demandé ? demanda M. Dolvemort d'un ton chaleureux en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau immense en acajou clair (M. Dolvemort était un homme de goût). Par contre la déco avec les grands drapés noirs aux fenêtres faisaient un peu austères. Le manager montra le siège devant lui, invitant Harry à s'y installer. Sa cape faisait de grands mouvements amples à chacun de ses gestes. Le jeune homme obéit et lui tendit la boîte à CD.

« Neuf titres, comme vous l'avez demandé. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé dessus... de ce fait, nos études sont passées un peu au second plan...

\- L'industrie musicale requiert quelques sacrifices, Harry,» répondit gaiement M. Dolvemort en introduisant le CD dans le lecteur qui trônait sur son beau bureau.

Depuis l'introduction de l'électronique dans le monde des sorciers via le décret Pro-Ondes de 2008, la vie était décidément devenue plus simple pour tout le monde.

La voix enjôleuse du chanteur des Potterstones envahit la pièce, secondée par la guitare mélodieuse de Fred Weasley.

« _ _Bièreaubeurre Beurre Beurre__ , devina M. Dolvemort avec appréciation. Un grand titre qui va marcher. J'entends déjà le refrain dans chaque magasin de Pré-au-Lard.»

Il avait le nez pour les affaires, sans mauvais jeu de mot, pensa Harry qui sourit malgré lui.

«Enfin un sourire ! s'exclama le manager. Ça fait plaisir à voir. J'ai besoin de ce genre de motivation chez mon équipe. Sinon, où va t-on, je te le demande ?»

Il s'interrompit, et ses yeux, étrangement semblables à des fentes (il fallait vraiment qu'il change de chirurgien esthétique, pensa Harry) se perdirent au loin.

«Oui, Harry, reprit-il en balayant d'un grand geste la pièce - Harry le soupçonnait de dramatiser chacune de ses paroles exprès. Tout ce que nous pouvons accomplir ensemble vient juste de commencer... avant que je... avant que __nous__ récoltions l'ultime récompense...

\- Vous voulez dire le Wizz-Awards, monsieur ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, mon garçon... Je veux parler d'un autre prix... bien supérieur à ce que tout mortel peut espérer...»

Sa voix se fit douce et mystérieuse.

«As-tu déjà entendu parler... des Or-Cruches ?»

Un silence se fit. Harry sentit le sang battre à ses tempes.

«Les... Or-Cruches ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était une légende... Il s'agit bien des sept récompenses qui mènent leur détenteur à la suprême immortalité ?

\- Ce n'est pas une légende, Harry Potter. Ces trophées se récoltent à la fin de chaque __battle__ musicale, qui prennent place à des moments bien spécifiques. Ils reviennent au groupe de rock le plus doué, et la somme de tous ces Or-Cruches contribue à faire de ce groupe... le __Maître du Riff.__

\- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?» demanda Harry, le souffle court.

Il avait une petite idée de la réponse de M. Dolvemort. Ce dernier répondit avec délectation :

« Les Potterstones sont très doués... et s'ils décidaient de participer à ces __battles__ , je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortiraient bien. Mais la chute peut-être dure, et il faut un mental de gagneur. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous, conclut-il en insistant sur les derniers mots. Tu imagines ? Devenir le Maître du Riff ? La gloire éternelle, les filles à tes pieds - ou les garçons, je connais pas ta came.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pertin-

-Quoi qu'il en soit, interrompit M. Dolvemort, je place beaucoup d'espérance en vous pour décrocher tous ces Or-Cruches... et pour qu'ils finissent un jour sur cette cheminée - il désigna les Disques de Diamant et autres récompenses qui trônaient déjà sur l'encadrement de marbre. Ils sont désormais ma seule raison de vivre...

\- Ce n'est pas un peu extrême, monsieur ? se risqua Harry. Il ne s'agit que de babiol-

\- SEPT ! s'écria le manager, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. (Il avait repris son ton théâtral et se tenait désormais debout sur son fauteuil, sans que Harry ait eu le souvenir du moment où il était arrivé là-haut). __Sept !__ répéta t-il, dominant la pièce de toute sa hauteur. Ce sera un long chemin, et il faudra être sans pitié avec tous ceux qui essaieront de t'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'au bout ! Mais après avoir récolté ces merveilles...

\- Et quelles sont-elles ? Quels sont ces sept Or-Cruches ?» demanda Harry, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Tout ce cirque commençait à l'ennuyer. Ce bon vieux Dolvemort était devenu fou, tout le monde savait que les Or-Cruches n'existaient pas vraiment.

«Ecoute-moi bien, mon garçon ! répondit l'homme en se rasseyant et en se versant un petit verre de sang de licorne importé spécialement de Bornéo. Et prends des notes, je ne répèterai pas tout cela. Il y a le journal intime de Tom Stardom Jedusor, la star des années 80...

\- Mais ce n'est pas vous qui êtes..?

\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Après je m'y perds ! Alors, le journal intime, c'est dit... ah, oui ! le faux diadème qui servait à Rowena Serdaigle pour ses concerts à Pré-au-Lard, la bague porte-bonheur de Roméo Gaunt, le crooner qui plaisait bien à ta mère...

\- Vous connaissiez ma..?

\- S'il te plaît ! Ne recommence pas ! Bon ! J'en étais où ? Ah, oui ! Il y a aussi le médaillon de Fandango Serpentard, le fou de guitare, la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, la diva qui ne buvait que son champagne là-dedans, et enfin la mue de Nagini, le serpent mélomane qui jouait de la flûte. Je crois qu'on a le compte des sept Or-Cruches.

\- M. Dolvemort, je crois qu'il en manque un, osa Harry. Son cœur battait fort à nouveau, car il sentait que la légende avait peut-être finalement un fond de vérité.

\- Personne ne connait le dernier Or-Cruche, dit le manager d'une voix lugubre. Mais je suis déterminé à le trouver... et à devenir le propriétaire de la maison de disque la plus puissante du monde !»

À ce moment-là, un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les murs, et la pluie s'abattit lourdement par les fenêtres entrouvertes. Les rideaux se mirent à voleter avec furie. Chose étrange, car il faisait un soleil radieux quand Harry était arrivé ici. Il se passait vraiment des choses étranges. En tout cas, cette manie qu'avait M. Dolvemort de se croire dans un film devenait un peu fatigante.

Sur le chemin du retour, le jeune homme était toujours un peu hébété quand il repensait à la conversation. Ce M. Dolvemort... un chic type, y'avait pas à redire, mais il était tout de même un peu barré. Arrivé aux portes de Poudlard, Harry attendit le bruit caractéristique de Miss Teigne s'écrasant au sol, puis les insultes de Rusard, avant de se faufiler dans l'enceinte du château.

Il passa la soirée en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ginny (une de ses groupies), avant d'aller se coucher tôt. Cette journée l'avait décidément épuisé, avec toutes ces confidences. Ce furent des rêves confus peuplés de diadèmes en peau de serpent et de visions dérangeantes de Dolvemort faisant des choses peu avouables avec sa maman qui l'accompagnèrent toute cette nuit-là.


	4. Duel au Sommet

CHAPITRE IV - ****Duel au Sommet****

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé : les Potterstones allaient jouer leur première __battle__. Harry avait eu une confirmation un peu brutale de l'événement plus tôt dans la matinée; Errol avait fait un atterrissage peu réussi en passant à travers la vitre d'une fenêtre de la Grande Salle. Ce hibou devait se calmer un peu sur l'alcool, songea Harry tandis que Ron essayait de porter secours à son oiseau de compagnie. La campagne de prévention mise en place au sein de la volière devait pourtant arranger les choses, mais les nombreuses affiches "Boire ou voler, il faut choisir" ne réduisaient pas pour autant le nombre d'accidents de vol.

La distraction causée par le crash aérien fut de courte durée. Harry remarqua bien vite que la missive était ornée du logo de sa maison de disques. Il s'empressa de détacher la lettre de la patte de l'animal encore étourdi, et la lut avec empressement.

« Ron ! s'exclama t-il. Dolvemort nous a inscrits, les Potterstones, pour notre première __battle__ musicale !

\- Tu plaisantes !» répondit l'intéressé en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Il exerçait désormais un massage cardiaque sur Errol, qui ne respirait plus.

« Non, c'est bien réel... et ça se passera le 20 mai au Sommet, tu sais, cette salle de concert à Pré-au-Lard ! Attends, le 20... c'est bien vendredi prochain non ?

\- Oui, je crois ! répondit Ron tout en faisant du bouche-à-bec à ce maudit volatile qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Tu sais qui sont nos concurrents ?

\- Ce n'est pas marqué, répondit Harry en retournant la feuille à la recherche d'une information qu'il aurait manquée. Il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne d'autant plus dur. On va devoir manquer des cours pour répéter dans la Salle sur Demande...

\- Manquer des cours ?» répéta une voix sèche.

Hermione Granger s'était incrustée une fois de plus dans la conversation. C'était une secrétaire hors pair, mais pour la discrétion, il fallait repasser.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? reprit-elle. Les BUSES sont dans un mois et vous voulez _ _sécher__ des cours ?

\- Oh ferme-la, Hermione, répliqua Ron qui activait un petit défibrillateur en faisant des moulinets avec sa baguette. C'est notre carrière, ok ?

\- Oui, mais vous aurez besoin de réussir vos examens ! Vous n'en êtes pas dispensés ! riposta t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

\- C'est important, Hermione, intervint Harry. Il s'agit de notre première grande __battle__ qui nous permettrait d'empocher - il baissa la voix - notre premier _ _Or-Cruche.__ »

La jeune fille parut frappée de surprise, et Ron s'interrompit au beau milieu de ses compressions thoraciques.

«Que veux-tu dire ? demanda t-elle sur le même ton. Les Or-Cruches existent bel et bien ?

\- M. Dolvemort m'en a parlé, dit Harry. Et lui seul connaît le lieu et la date des compétitions qui les mettent en jeu. Alors tu vois, Hermione, si j'étais toi je lui ferais confiance et je nous __laisserais bosser tranquilles.__ »

Hermione ne sembla pas se formaliser du ton froid de Harry. Son regard lui confirma qu'elle comprenait toute l'importance de la situation. Ce tact inhabituel surprit le jeune sorcier.

« Je vais mettre plusieurs elfes de maison sur le coup, déclara t-elle solennellement. Un peu de Polynectar et ils pourront assister aux cours à votre place... Je veillerai à ce que tout soit en ordre et que les professeurs ne se doutent de rien.

\- Merci, mon brave petit soldat,» lui dit Harry d'un air reconnaissant.

C'était un petit surnom qu'il affectionnait et qu'elle détestait, parce qu'elle le trouvait condescendant, mais cette fois-ci elle l'accueillit avec un sourire. Seul Ron lança un regard noir à Harry. Il devenait exécrable lorsque Harry devenait un peu trop gentil avec Hermione, pour dieu sait quelle raison.

« Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse, lança t-elle sans remarquer le changement d'atmosphère entre eux.

Son regard se posa sur Errol.

«Que diable fait cet oiseau en PLS ?»

Mais avant que Ron n'ait pu répondre, il reçut un avion en papier sur le crâne.

«Aïe ! geignit-il.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait le projectile. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Drago Malefoy, assis à la table des Serpentards, lui fit un petit coucou.

«Ron, dit Harry, pris d'un soudain pressentiment. Donne-moi cet avion en papier, vite !

\- C'est juste des imbéciles, répondit son ami en se massant la tête. On va pas riposter comme des gamins !

\- Ron, répéta Harry. Par pitié, dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien d'écrit sur cet avion !

\- Ben non, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait d'écr... merde alors ! tu as raison, il y a une note !»

Ron eut une tête horrifiée et déplia la feuille sous les yeux de Harry et d'Hermione. On pouvait y lire : "Pas de pression les Potterstones, mais les Beat Serpentbox vont vous mettre la pâtée le 20 mai. On a peur, Potter ? - D.M."


	5. Trahison pointue

CHAPITRE V - ** **Trahison pointue****

La salle du Sommet était déjà aux trois quarts remplie, même si le show n'était que dans deux heures, et la foule bouillonnait d'effervescence. Pour l'occasion de la première __battle__ de l'année, les organisateurs avaient fait les choses comme il faut et avaient étendu deux larges bannières de part et d'autre du ring, l'une représentant une cicatrice argentée, l'autre un serpent en forme de clef de sol. De nombreux élèves de Poudlard avaient manqué les cours pour venir assister à ce grand événement. Il était onze heures du matin, et beaucoup de professeurs à Poudlard devaient se douter que leurs salles de cours seraient vides cet après-midi là. C'était un secret de polichinelle : tout le monde savait que Potter concourait contre Malefoy et ses collègues. Mais voilà, les professeurs auraient été bien en peine de punir quiconque; le Polynectar était disponible pour celui qui savait où chercher et beaucoup d'élèves avaient engagé des elfes de maison pour les remplacer, comme Hermione l'avait elle-même suggéré trois jours auparavant.

Dans la loge des artistes régnait une atmosphère bien différente de la salle de concert. Ron avait vomi pour la deuxième fois à cause du stress, et Harry avait déjà changé plusieurs fois sa tenue de scène. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider. La robe de sorcier rouge mettait en valeur ses yeux verts, mais la robe blanche avec des dentelles lui donnait un petit air de Liberace pas déplaisant. Tant pis, se décida t-il tandis que le visage de Ron reprenait une douce couleur verdâtre. La blanche ferait l'affaire. Fred, qui révisait le solo de __Magic Bikini__ , leva soudain les yeux de sa guitare :

« Dites les amis, peut-être je dis une bêtise mais... ces Beat Serpentbox ont l'air bien préparés. Il faudrait présenter une chanson qui vaille vraiment le coup. Et Dolvemort te l'a expliqué, Harry, on a droit qu'à trois chansons par groupe. Autant miser sur du lourd.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Harry d'un air distrait en rajustant un bout de dentelle qui dépassait du col. __Baguette Therapy__ ? __Hogwarts Blues__ ? On a l'embarras du choix, mais j'ai peur que les classiques ne nous nuisent, cette fois. Il faudrait présenter des choses nouvelles au public.»

Il pensait amèrement qu'il suivait le conseil de Drago Malefoy en acceptant de renoncer aux vieux bons __hits__ qui avaient fait les beaux jours des Potterstones. Mais il refoula cette idée irritante au fond de son esprit.

« Nan, répondit Fred avec un sourire. Pourquoi ne pas donner l'opportunité au frangin de faire ses preuves, pour une fois ?»

Il se retourna vers Ron, qui venait d'empoigner le seau qui ne le quittait plus.

« Quwé ? balbutia ce dernier sans comprendre.

\- Mais oui, reprit Fred, rappelle-toi de la chanson que t'as écrite ! __Magyar à Pointe dans ton Coeur__. Tu sais que je suis pas ton plus grand fan d'habitude, mais il faut reconnaître que tu as fait fort !»

Harry sentit une pointe dans son cœur, justement. Et ce n'était pas agréable. Il avait fait en sorte de ne plus amener la conversation là-dessus, espérant que les Potterstones viendraient à oublier l'existence même de cette chanson. Sa jalousie l'avait emporté sur sa raison. Mais cette fois-ci, il dut reconnaître que le jumeau Weasley avait un argument. C'était la chanson idéale pour conclure la compétition et enterrer ces enfoirés de Beat Serpentbox. Refoulant son agressivité au plus profond de lui, il se força à sourire lui aussi et dit à Ron :

« Ton frère a raison ! File-moi les paroles de ta chanson ! J'ai deux heures pour les apprendre par cœur... Pendant ce temps, tu pourras réviser à la basse, et après on se fait une petite répèt' générale.

\- Ce n'est pas... une très bonne idée, hésita Ron avec un air que Harry interpréta comme de la gêne. Elle n'était pas si bien, cette chanson...

\- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Fred. Elle déchirait cette chanson ! Je l'ai chantée à Angelina Johnson pour lui montrer, et si tu avais vu ce qu'elle m'a fait après, je pourrais te dire que...

\- Là n'est pas la question ! interrompit Harry d'un air impatient. Allez, Ron, passe la feuille ! On a pas le temps de jouer, et depuis ce qui est arrivé à Sirius, on ne peut pas non plus se permettre de changer __encore__ de manager... Dolvemort est le garant de notre succès. Donc maintenant t'es gentil et tu te grouilles de nous imprimer ta chanson en trois exemplaires.»

Ron parut en proie à un grand tourment intérieur pendant quelques secondes, puis il se décida à se lever et à aller chercher la fameuse chanson.

Deux heures plus tard, il paraissait toujours aussi nauséeux, mais au moins les Potterstones avaient eu le temps de répéter et de mettre les choses au point.

« Et rappelez-vous, dit Harry aux autres une millième fois. Quand j'entame le refrain de __Sweet Minerva__ , vous enchaînez sur __la-fa dièse-do__.

«On a compris, dit sombrement Ron en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.»

Ils sortirent de leur loge. La foule s'était encore intensifiée, et la tension mêlée d'attente était palpable. Le show allait pouvoir commencer.

Un coup de gong retentit, et les projecteurs éclairèrent le ring placé au centre de la salle. Puis une trappe dans le sol s'ouvrit et, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, ce fut Gilderoy Lockhart qui en sortit, habillé d'une cape en diamants.

«Bieeeen-veeee-nuuuuuue, s'exclama t-il avec chaleur aux spectateurs déchaînés.

Derrière Harry, Ron étouffa un haut-le-coeur.

«Oui, __mesdames__ \- le présentateur s'interrompit pour faire un clin d'œil à une spectatrice qui s'évanouit - et messieurs, voici le moment que vous attendiez tous, le grand événement musical qui opposera les Potterstones aux Beat Serpentbox ! Êtes-vous prêts à les accueillir comme il se doit ?»

La foule répondit par l'affirmative, et Gilderoy Lockhart désigna Harry du doigt, puis pointa une autre direction en un geste ample de showman - de l'autre côté de la salle, Malefoy et les membres de son groupe étaient eux-aussi sortis de leur loge.

«Que le shooow commence ! s'égosilla le bellâtre, tandis que les deux groupes se dirigeaient comme un seul homme vers le lieu où tout allait se jouer.

«Comme le veut la tradition, nous avons tiré au sort et c'est au tour des Beat Serpentbox de passer en premier pour interpréter leur titre numéro un, puis nous passerons aux Potterstones qui nous feront l'honneur de ravir nos oreilles ! En avant la musique, et que le meilleur gagne !»

Puis Gilderoy disparut en se téléportant quelque part - _faites que ce soit au Pôle Nord_ , songea Harry. Les deux groupes étaient désormais sur le ring, face à face. Les premiers accords résonnèrent dans la salle de concert, et Drago profita de l'intro pour fixer Harry avec assurance en se passant son propre doigt sur la gorge, en un geste hostile. Harry déglutit, mais son irritation passagère se changea en surprise lorsqu'il reconnut la chanson que Drago avait choisie.

« _ _Parcours mon coeur qui se pique, qui se moque de tes piques, petit Magyar de mon Coeur...__ _»_ __entonna le leader des Beat Serpentbox de sa voix narquoise.

Le sang de Harry se figea dans ses veines. Son regard alla à Fred, bouche bée, puis à Ron, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air terrifié. Cela interpella Harry. Ron aurait dû être choqué ou en colère. Pas terrifié. Qu'avait-il à se reprocher ?

Ce fut lorsque Drago entonna le refrain (" _ _Magyar à Pointe dans mon coeur, ne souffre plus je t'ai vaincu__ ") que Harry comprit. Ce n'était pas Drago le coupable, c'était Ron qui avait piqué la chanson aux Beat Serpentbox. Harry avait été trahi par un membre de son propre groupe.

Brûlant de colère, sans réfléchir, il tourna le dos aux musiciens, et quitta la scène. Il ne vit pas la réaction des membres de son groupe, qu'il devina choquée. Il ne vit pas non plus la réaction des membres des Beat SerpentBox, qui devaient se délecter de la situation - Drago, qui continuait à chanter, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire entre deux paroles. Mais Harry ne put soustraire son regard à la foule de gens venus spécialement le voir, beaucoup de fans aussi, des fans interloqués qui le contemplaient comme si __lui__ les avait trahis.

Le show continuait pour les Beat SerpentBox. Mais il était bel et bien fini pour Harry Potter et les Potterstones.


	6. Blessures lyriques

CHAPITRE VI - ****Blessures lyriques****

Onze heures sonnèrent lugubrement, quelque part dans un couloir du troisième étage. Harry était de retour à Poudlard depuis de longues heures déjà, et la nuit s'était désormais engouffrée à travers les interstices des murs épais du château. C'était son moment préféré de la journée, ou plutôt de la nuit en l'occurrence. Le moment où il pouvait enfin être seul, loin du bruit et de la fureur - pour citer son écrivain préféré dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom. Seul avec la rancœur et la honte comme compagnie.

Ses pas claquaient sur le sol de pierre froide, et Harry essayait de ne pas ressentir l'appréhension qui le tenaillait de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Car c'était si vite arrivé... Il eut une pensée pour Peeves, qu'il n'aurait pas aimé croiser ce soir-là. Mais cela n'avait que peu de chances de se produire, il le savait : l'ectoplasme avait en effet été renvoyé de Poudlard après avoir été surpris avec McGonagall derrière la statue du troll, au deuxième étage. Apparemment, ils s'adonnaient à des activités peu convenables au sein d'un établissement fréquenté par des élèves si jeunes. Mais Harry ne proférait pas de jugement à leur égard à tous les deux; il était bien placé pour savoir que l'amour pouvait surgir n'importe où. Et, même s'il était sceptique quant au moyen employé par les deux tourtereaux pour se... disons, __rapprocher physiquement,__ il avait été content d'apprendre, un an après le scandale, que McGonagall avait eu une petite fille de cette union. La naissance inexpliquée de ce petit ange demeurait un mystère aux yeux de bon nombre de personnes, non pas tant à cause de la nature immatérielle de Peeves, mais à cause de l'âge vénérable de la professeure. Bref, il s'agissait là d'une bien belle romance, que Rita Skeeter s'était empressée de raconter dans la Gazette du sorcier, rubrique "Histoires de Cœur".

Sans que Harry ne l'ait prévu, ses pas l'avaient mené à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Il hésita un instant, puis s'engouffra dans la salle des trophées.

À l'intérieur, les écussons, médailles et autres coupes s'étalaient dans une large armoire vitrée le long d'un pan de mur. Harry s'en rapprocha et commença à chercher du regard ce qu'il était venu voir. Puis il l'aperçut : la médaille que son père avait reçue, plus jeune. Cette récompense était tout ce qu'il restait à Harry comme souvenir tangible de James Potter. Et la voir ici, dans cet environnement si familier, réconfortait le jeune sorcier. C'était la preuve qu'il avançait dans le droit chemin, qu'il avait épousé la bonne carrière. Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, qui grinça au passage, et effleura du bout des doigts la médaille dorée. Le temps avait effacé les mots gravés dessus, mais l'on pouvait encore lire : " _ _En l'Honneur de James Potter, dit le Roi de la Glotte, pour sa contribution au monde de la Musique__ ". La vision de cette inscription redonna courage à Harry. Il avait perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Il trouverait bien un moyen de récupérer le journal intime de Tom Stardom Jedusor, avec lequel Drago Malefoy l'avait nargué plus tôt dans l'après-midi en lui agitant sous le nez, comme preuve ultime de la cruelle défaite des Potterstones - défaite d'autant plus honteuse que les Beat Serpentbox avaient gagné par forfait. Oui, décida Harry en tapant du poing sur le rebord de l'armoire, il rendrait ses fans fiers de lui à nouveau, et surtout (il leva les yeux au ciel) il honorerait la mémoire de son père, mort en anonyme et junkie, qui avait tant souffert du monde impitoyable de la musique auquel il avait tant donné.

Mais c'était le plus jeune chanteur de son époque et les Swinging Marauders avaient eu leur part du gâteau. C'était une autre période, mais raison de plus pour Harry de prendre le relais. Il espérait que les Potterstones auraient un destin moins tragique que les Swinging Marauders (qui comptaient tout de même un junkie, un suicidé, et un rescapé mal en point. Certes, le loup-garou s'en était le mieux sorti en montant sa propre boîte de strip-tease, mais c'était pas la joie).

De toute façon, et Harry le savait, il était taillé pour de grandes choses, un destin plus honorable. Il en était intimement persuadé. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se détacher de ce boulet de Ron, qui le ralentissait dans sa course au succès. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas fait de Serment Inviolable quatre ans auparavant... C'était Ron, justement, qui avait insisté. Harry aurait dû refuser, mais il ne se doutait pas de l'implication de ce sortilège. Ils étaient tous très jeunes... et lui et Ron n'avaient alors que onze ans. Tous les trois, avec Fred, chacun leur tour, avaient fait le serment solennel de rester unis quoi qu'il arrive. Quelle connerie, quand on y pense ! Car si l'un d'entre eux brisait sa promesse, il mourrait, tout simplement. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de contourner la sentence, songea Harry. Mais en attendant de trouver cette solution, il faudrait qu'il s'en tienne à ce qu'il avait promis. Continuer à supporter les frasques de Ron et ses performances moyennes à la basse. Et après ce qu'il venait de vivre ce vendredi, l'ultime cerise véreuse sur le gâteau pourri de l'humiliation, Harry se dit qu'au fond, la mort n'avait l'air pas si terrible que ça.


	7. La Récompense inattendue

CHAPITRE VII - ****La Récompense inattendue****

Harry sortit en trombe du cachot où le cours de potion venait de se terminer, secondé par sa fidèle Hermione, et Ron, qui mâchait une part de gâteau dénichée Dieu sait où. En fait Harry ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir.

« Ce Rogue, quel enfoiré ! maugréait-il en empruntant l'escalier bondé et en tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leur cours suivant.

\- En même temps... commença Hermione - avant d'être coupé par un Harry furibond.

\- En même temps __quoi ?__ Je l'ai cherché, c'est ça ? Pour une fois, je bossais tranquillou dans mon coin et c'est lui qui est venu me provoquer. Oh, attends, comme à chaque fois en fait !

\- Tu ne bossais pas ta recette de potion de Babillage, mais les paroles de ta prochaine chanson !

\- Et ? s'exclama Harry, qui ne voulait pas donner à Hermione la satisfaction d'avoir raison. Je ne perturbais pas le cours ! Pas comme Goyle, en tout cas, qui a passé toute l'heure à essayer de mettre le feu aux cheveux de Parvati !

\- Ouich', intervint Ron, la bouche pleine de gâteau. Il a-ait pas le droit de te 'ettre une heure de c- _ _il déglutit finalement__ \- colle. Une heure de colle, reprit-il.

Hermione considéra Ron un instant avec une moue répugnée. Puis elle s'adressa de nouveau à Harry :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû répondre aux provocations de Rogue en tout cas, tu sais comment il est.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! dit Harry, et les petits diamants à son oreille droite brillèrent d'un plaisant contraste avec le rouge qui lui montait aux esgourdes. Ce __Rogue.__.. "Môôôssieuuur Pottaaaah" (sa voix imita l'accent doucereux de son professeur des potions et Ron appplaudit devant la performance)... "Notre nouvelle... célébritaah".

\- Comme tu le fais trop bien ! s'exclama Ron, les yeux brillants, applaudissant toujours.

\- Oui, eh ben tu vois, Hermione, pour une fois j'en ai eu marre de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Alors je vais la faire, cette heure de retenue, mais la prochaine fois qu'il me provoque, ça ne m'empêchera pas de riposter à nouveau. Marre de m'aplatir devant la toute-puissance des institutions technocrates.»

Il avait déjà entendu cette expression quelque part, et il était content de finalement pouvoir l'utiliser, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Par ailleurs, sa grandiloquence avait fait taire Hermione, ce qui était positif.

\- Et toi, Ron, tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie, dit Harry d'un ton plus sérieux. Tu commences à gonfler.

\- Comment tu me parles ? s'exclama Ron, choqué.

\- Tu commences pas à ME gonfler, andouille, soupira Harry. Mais à __gonfler__. Comme un ballon de baudruche. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû manger cette part de gâteau.»

Il disait vrai; la tête de son ami avait prit une intéressante forme de pastèque sur laquelle on aurait posé une perruque.

\- Merde, grommela Ron en se tapotant la joue (ou plutôt ce qui avait désormais lieu de joue). Hermione, tu m'accompagnes chez Pomfresh ?

\- Oui, concéda t-elle d'un ton las en récupérant le sac de Ron. Allons-y.»

Puis ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, hélés un instant par Drago qui leur lança :

« Alors, Weasley ? On a chopé la grosse tête ?»

Et le rire des Serpentards qui l'accompagnaient résonna dans tout le couloir.

Le soir même, Harry se rendit à nouveau dans le cachot des potions, mais seul. La tête de Ron avait finalement désenflé. L'infirmière avait pourtant décidé de le garder la nuit pour surveiller son état, juste au-cas-où. Mais Harry la soupçonnait de vouloir lui tirer les vers du nez dans son sommeil pour obtenir par la ruse la recette de la Soupe à la Citrouille que les Weasley gardaient secrète depuis plusieurs générations. D'ailleurs, l'animosité entre la famille de Ron et les Pomfresh devenait carrément invivable dernièrement. Et dire que la rixe remontait à une sombre histoire de vol de bigoudis dans les années vingt. Quelle triste époque, songea Harry.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et frappa à la lourde porte.

« Entrez, Potter», répondit une voix glaciale de l'autre côté.

Harry obéit. Le professeur Rogue se tenait à son bureau, un livre ouvert devant lui. Il avait des lorgnons au bout du nez, qu'il se hâta de ranger dans un tiroir. Il n'aimait pas que les gens sachent qu'il avait la vue faiblarde, et encore moins qu'on le critique sur son âge. C'était son point faible : la peur de vieillir. Alors il veillait le plus souvent à dissimuler les pièces à conviction qui témoignaient que la cinquantaine approchait. __Quel loser,__ pensa Harry durement. Rogue sentit son regard inquisiteur et se racla la gorge.

« Hm, Potter, pile à l'heure pour votre retenue. Ce qui est étonnant, poursuivit-il avec sa voix normale de serpent enroué. Vous n'avez généralement pas le sens des... réalités.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Harry abruptement, coupant court à d'autres critiques.

\- Voici une boîte de Branchiflores, murmura Rogue avec délices en faisant pousser un gros coffre ouvert devant lui. Malheureusement, elles sont toutes emmêlées et j'en ai besoin au plus vite pour ma nouvelle potion.»

Harry ignorait quel genre de potion requérait cet ingrédient, mais il ne voulait pas palabrer des heures avec son meilleur ennemi - après ce faux-cul de Dumbledore, bien sûr, et ces enfoirés de Beat Serpentbox. Il ne pipa donc mot.

« Votre tâche pendant la prochaine heure, sera donc de les séparer les unes des autres. Bien entendu, il s'agira d'être délicat au possible car je ne supporterai pas que vous... abîmiez ces fragiles petites plantes.»

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au contenu du coffre. Il y avait au moins une centaine de Branchiflores, semblables à des pelotes de racines, et il était impossible de démêler le début et la fin de chacune d'elles. Super, un boulot fastidieux comme il lui manquait en cette putain de journée qui ne semblait jamais se terminer.

« Ça roule, marmonna t-il en s'asseyant au bureau.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dit, __bien monsieur.__ »

Rogue parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et se passa la main dans ses cheveux teints - tout le monde savait que le noir corbeau n'était pas leur couleur naturelle depuis fort longtemps. Puis il se leva sans un froissement de cape, et se dirigea vers la sortie tout en lâchant trois derniers mots à Harry, qui s'était déjà mis à l'ouvrage :

« Une heure, Potter.»

Puis il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry seul. Ce dernier, les mains plongées dans la masse gluante de Branchiflores, et déjà désespéré par l'ampleur du travail, promena son regard autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

Ce fut à ce moment que ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, négligemment posé sur l'armoire en face de lui.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Le journal de Tom Stardom Jedusor.

Le premier Or-Cruche.

Qui traînait dans le bureau de Rogue, apparemment. Bon, quand on y réfléchissait, c'était logique. Il fallait remettre les récompenses à une "autorité" "compétente" (Harry mit mentalement des guillemets aux deux mots), et les Beat Serpentbox devaient sûrement se référer au directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cet Or-Cruche était devant Harry, et Harry était seul. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire... et il serait à __lui.__ Ce n'était que justice. Il lui revenait de droit, car il était de notoriété publique que les Potterstones étaient largement meilleurs que les BS.

Et pour être honnête, le sens critique de Harry était un peu émoussé quand il regardait le journal intime. En effet, cet objet exerçait sur lui une sorte de fascination... Comme s'il savait exactement ce que Harry désirait...


	8. Cho fait son show

CHAPITRE VIII - ****Cho fait son show****

Après l'épisode de la trahison de Ron, Harry avait longuement réfléchi aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait soit lui en vouloir à mort et lui faire la gueule pour le restant de ses jours, soit tenter de lui pardonner et de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Après tout, ils étaient embarqués dans la même galère depuis le Serment Inviolable qu'ils avaient juré avec tant d'innocence. Le choix n'était donc pas si large. Harry avait finalement décidé de donner à Ron une seconde chance, et de lui fournir l'occasion de faire ses preuves à nouveau. Tout en le rabaissant de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas faire oublier trop vite à Ron qu'il avait merdé bien comme il faut.

Mais il s'était passé quelque chose entre temps. Quelque chose qui ne permettrait plus à Harry de la ramener en ce qui concernait la morale et l'éthique. Parce que lui-même avait justement fait une belle bêtise.

« __Bêtise__ , c'est un peu exagéré,» se dit-il pour la trentième fois, alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit à baldaquin, à la recherche du sommeil.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il avait terminé son heure de retenue avec Rogue, et celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué quand Harry s'était empressé de quitter les lieux comme un voleur. Et voleur, il l'était, justement.

Mais après tout, quand on mettait bien les choses à plat, Harry n'avait récupéré que ce qui lui appartenait déjà. Car le journal intime de TSJ était bel et bien à lui. Le jeune garçon pouvait presque sentir le rayonnement magique de l'objet à travers les lattes de son lit. Il l'avait en effet dissimulé dans sa valise, fourré dans une chaussette sale qui avait sans doute déjà servi à un autre usage.

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir surveillé, __traqué__ de toutes parts _ _.__ Il savait que l'Or-Cruche n'était pas en sécurité ici, et il devait le remettre au plus vite à Dolvemort, en lui faisant croire que les Potterstones avaient gagné la première __battle__ à la loyale. Telles étaient les règles du jeu, songea Harry. La loi du plus fort. Le Darwinisme social le plus élémentaire. La survie du groupe le plus rusé, et - __peuchère !__ \- l'extinction du groupe le moins adapté. Certes, les grandes théories anthropologiques servaient juste à lui donner bonne conscience, mais fallait pas non plus pousser. Il était bientôt minuit et Harry devait se lever tôt le lendemain. Il avait eu une nouvelle idée de chanson, qui raconterait la chute des Beat Serpentbox, et il avait hâte de l'écrire.

« __Tout petits petits serpents riquiquis, vous allez tomber de votre nid__ », composait déjà Harry dans un demi-sommeil.

Puis il s'endormit tout à fait, comme débarrassé soudain de toute culpabilité.

Ce fut Ron qui le réveilla d'un grand coup dans les côtes. C'était un jeu entre eux. Apparemment, Ron avait lui aussi décidé qu'il ne reparlerait plus de "l'incident", et s'appliquait à se comporter comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais décidé un jour de piquer une chanson aux concurrents directs des Potterstones pour mettre ces derniers dans la merde.

Mais cette fois-ci, pour la première fois depuis le fiasco au Sommet, Harry ne lui en voulut pas. Il avait besoin de retrouver un peu la normalité qui lui avait fait défaut trop longtemps déjà. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses groupies en chaleur, le regard envieux des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles qui auraient bien voulu se retrouver dans la même Maison que lui, le regard dégoûté des Serpentards qui n'osaient pas s'avouer qu'ils étaient jaloux, le regard secrètement admiratif de Cedric Diggory (non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire. Il n'en avait vraiment, vraiment rien à faire de lui). D'ailleurs, depuis leur retour du cimetière, l'année précédente - ils avaient fait un pique-nique tous les deux avec Cedric, vraiment rien de très formel, une nappe à carreaux derrière une petite tombe, le cadre était charmant mais, une fois de plus, ce n'était rien qu'une petite collation entre amis - ce grand gaillard avait changé du tout au tout. Il ne parlait plus à Harry, et passait son temps à l'ignorer total. On aurait pu croire qu'il était mort, ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le traumatiser à ce point.

« Tu viens ? lui dit Ron en le secouant, mettant fin à ses méditations. On va prendre le petit-déjeuner.

\- J'arrive », répondit Harry avec lassitude.

Mais Ron n'eut pas de suite satisfaction. Car sur leur chemin vers la Grande Salle, d'où émanait un parfum entêtant de brioche et de café au lait, ils croisèrent la sublime Cho Chang, qui faisait son footing matinal. Celle-ci se dirigea vers eux et se mit à courir sur place alors qu'elle s'adressait à Harry de sa voix chaude et sexy.

« Salut Harry, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, un peu essoufflée. Tu vas déjeuner ?

\- Oui, on y allait justement, commença Ron. Alors si tu pouvais -

\- C'est adorable, j'adore les petits-déjeuners, continua Cho comme si de rien n'était, en fixant Harry de son regard de braise. C'est mon repas préféré.

Sa poitrine sautillait en même temps qu'elle, poum poum poum.

\- Oui, balbutia Harry en essayant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Hi hi, tu es si spirituel ! dit la Serdaigle avec un rire cristallin, en rejetant en arrière sa longue crinière sombre et brillante. Dis, ça te dit qu'on se donne rendez-vous à la sortie des cours ce soir ? J'ai une leçon d'histoire de la magie qui me pose problème et...

\- Demande à Hermione, elle pourra t'aider, interrompit Ron qui tirait maintenant Harry par la manche. On doit y aller, nous.

\- Pas de problème, je t'aiderai, dit hâtivement Harry à Cho en essayant d'effacer le sourire béat de son visage.

Ron lâcha la manche de Harry.

«Mais... tu as dit qu'on bossait notre nouvelle chanson ce soir... __Beaten Serpentbox__ , tu t'en rappelles ? Tu m'as même dit ce matin que c'était super urgent...

\- Oui ben changement de programme, Weasley, intervint Cho d'une voix glaciale. Il n'a pas que toi dans son agenda.»

Puis, se tournant vers Harry avec son plus beau sourire :

« A ce soir, Harry ! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu m'aides !»

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa course et laissa les deux amis. Juste avant de disparaitre à l'angle du couloir, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Non mais tu l'as entendue ? demanda Ron, encore sous le choc. Celle-là alors, quelle pimbêche... Si elle croit que tu vas abandonner tes projets pour elle...

\- J'ai dit que je l'aiderais. Une promesse est une promesse», répliqua Harry.

Et, alors que Ron abasourdi s'apprêtait à bredouiller quelque chose, il poursuivit d'un ton sec :

« Et elle a raison, Ron. Il n'y a pas que toi dans mon agenda.»


	9. Papote et Confidences

Petite précision pré-lecture : Concernant les dates, j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport au livre. Mais vous avez déjà dû remarquer le relatif non-respect du canon de l'œuvre originale.

CHAPITRE IX - ****Papote et Confidences****

La plume à Papote de Rita Skeeter parcourait le parchemin avec une frénésie sans précédent, toute excitée de coucher sur le papier les révélations du leader du dernier groupe à la mode.

«Alors mon cher ami, pépia la journaliste de sa voix minaudante à l'intention de son interlocuteur. Quel effet cela fait d'être l'un des groupes de musique les plus en vogue sur la scène du tout Poudlard ?»

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle eut un sourire faussement modeste, puis répondit sur le ton de la confidence :

« Notre renommée a dépassé depuis longtemps les portes de l'école. Nos dernières ventes ont été plus que satisfaisantes. Et nous étendons notre visibilité de jour en jour, en apparaissant dans les __trends__ des sites oueb tels que _musicmagix_ ou _loreillemuzicale_. Considérez plutôt Poudlard comme le berceau d'expérimentation de notre musique, qui aura vu naître l'un des groupes les plus influents de la scène contemporaine.

\- Eh bien eh bien, en voilà une belle confiance en soi», sourit Rita en jetant un regard complice par-dessus ses lunettes en écaille.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, pendant que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentissait. Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés dans une salle vide, et dehors, dans le couloir, le bruit confus des bavardages et des rires se fit entendre. Le silence revenu, Rita continua :

« Je dois reconnaître que vous avez bien commencé votre carrière. Vous êtes en effet les plus jeunes musiciens à avoir décroché le fameux Or-Cruche convoité par tous... Mais mon chez ami, pouvez-vous tenter d'expliquer la réaction inattendue voire __choquante__ de Harry Potter, qui a quitté la scène sans un mot lors du show ?

\- J'imagine qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à __gagner__ , répondit Drago Malefoy en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Vous savez, Rita, il faut un mental d _ _e ouineur__ pour ce genre de compétition. Et les Potterstones n'étaient tout simplement pas prêts à jouer gros. C'est sûr, ils ont sorti deux ou trois tubes qui ont bien marché. Mais c'était avant, et cette époque est révolue. Les Potterstones, c'est un groupe destiné à jouer dans un garage pour le restant de ses jours. Aucune ambition, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- J'aimerais maintenant bavarder un peu de la relation des Beat Serpentbox avec les Potterstones, dit Rita Skeeter, et la Plume à Papote frétilla d'attente. Ou plus précisément... de votre __histoire commune__.

\- Je vois ce dont vous voulez parler, répondit Drago. En effet, nous avons eu des différends dans le passé. Et je vois aussi que vous êtes déjà au courant de toute l'affaire... qui n'est plus vraiment un secret.

\- Pouvez-vous éclaircir ce point pour nos lecteurs ? susurra la journaliste. Ils __aimeraient__ savoir que la Grande Brouille de 2001 n'est pas qu'une rumeur de quartier. Et, pour être franche avec vous, j'ignore moi-même ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

\- Il y a prescription maintenant, reconnut Drago en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches d'un blond platine (grâce auxquelles il avait accédé au titre d'Adolescent le plus Sexy de Poudlard, décerné par Dumbledore en personne à la cérémonie de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, l'année précédente). Je veux bien vous en parler - une lueur scintilla dans le regard avide de Rita Skeeter - mais je doute que cela donne une bonne image des Potterstones.

\- Ils s'en remettront, assura la sorcière d'un ton aimable.

\- Tout commença en octobre 2001», dit Drago d'une soudaine voix de conférencier en donnant un petit coup de baguette vers le mur opposé.

Aussitôt, la pièce fut plongée dans le noir tandis qu'un grand drap blanc se déroulait et qu'un rétroprojecteur se mettait en marche, quelque part derrière eux.

La tête d'un Potter rayonnant apparut en gros plan sur la toile tendue. Il avait encore ses cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes rondes. La puberté n'allait décidément pas à tout le monde.

« Octobre 2001, reprit Drago. Le jeune Harry vient de rentrer à Poudlard, il est encore plein de joie de vivre et de naïveté. Son père ayant autrefois fait carrière dans la musique, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se tourne vers sa voie toute tracée : le chant. Il se joint alors à son meilleur ami de l'époque, Ron Weasley (Drago remua à nouveau sa baguette et une autre tête apparut, celle de Ron qui était visiblement énervé d'avoir été surpris sur le trône des toilettes et qui adressait au photographe son majeur tendu). Quant à Fred Weasley, à l'époque en troisième année, il se joint à eux en tant que guitariste et pianiste occasionnel. La partie percussions est assurée par Mimi Geignarde, qui tombe bien vite sous le charme de Harry - pour d'obscures raisons - et qui est par la suite virée du groupe à cause d'accusations de harcèlement sexuel envers le chanteur. Mais l'absence providentielle de batteur donne une toute nouvelle signature musicale aux Potterstones, qui en profitent pour développer leur style bien à eux.

\- Vous êtes bien gentil avec eux, remarqua Rita Skeeter, comme à regret.

\- Attendez la suite, intima Drago avec un rictus. Je vais vous dire quelque chose qui est, quand on y pense, très étonnant. Nous avons failli devenir amis, Potter et moi. Il était à la recherche d'un parolier, et j'étais justement en quête d'un groupe de musique qui aurait eu besoin de mes talents.»

Rita ouvrit des grands yeux sous cette révélation inattendue.

« Vous l'ignoriez, hein ? lui dit le Serpentard avec un sourire malicieux. Eh oui, nous étions partis pour travailler ensemble. Ce que nous avons fait. Mais Potter voulait rester la vedette du groupe. Et j'ai réalisé qu'il s'appropriait tout mon boulot, en "oubliant" de me créditer comme celui qui écrivait les paroles de ses chansons. J'étais l'homme de l'ombre des Potterstones, et au début, si je m'en fichais un peu, tout __naïf__ que j'étais, très vite ça m'a saoulé.»

Il agita sa baguette d'un geste élégant, faisant apparaître une autre photographie. Elle représentait Drago en pleurs, qui montrait un poing rageur à Harry. Fred tentait de retenir le blondinet, qui voulait visiblement casser la figure au chanteur des Potterstones.

« Cette photo ne me représente pas exactement à mon avantage mais elle a le mérite de rendre les choses plus claires. Décembre 2001, poursuivit Drago. A peine deux mois et demi après le début de notre collaboration. Cette nuit-là, après une répétition générale, j'ai tout déballé à Harry Potter. Ma rancœur, mes frustrations... ça ne lui a pas fait vraiment plaisir.

\- Je vous l'accorde», dit Rita Skeeter, excitée à nouveau par l'ampleur du scoop.

Après ces révélations alléchantes, elle empocherait carrément le bonus qui lui manquait pour construire son Jacuzzi à Bulles Descendantes.

« La suite, vous la connaissez, énonça Drago d'un ton monocorde en rallumant la pièce d'un coup bref de baguette. Les larmes, la trahison de Potter, ma séparation des Potterstones et la création trois mois après des Beat Serpentbox avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Ainsi, résuma Rita - et sa Plume à Papote écrivait frénétiquement sur le morceau de parchemin - vous êtes l'homme derrière __Sweet Minerva__ et __Hogwarts Blues__?»

Drago se pencha vers elle, marqua un silence mesuré et répondit dans un murmure :

« Ça vous la coupe, hein ?

\- Mais... pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour annoncer cette vérité au grand jour ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout révélé dès votre séparation d'avec les Potterstones, au lieu de laisser votre public... sans réponse ?

\- Je voulais prendre ma revanche, répondit Drago d'un ton évident. Attendre que le groupe de Potter monte, monte dans le hit parade... devienne connu dans le monde entier des sorciers... avant d'assener une vérité qui lui ferait tellement mal... Vous savez, quand on est au sommet, la chute est d'autant plus... __douloureuse__.»

Puis il éclata d'un rire diabolique. Rita Skeeter ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa dentition parfaite.

« Merci pour votre contribution, lui dit-elle d'un ton reconnaissant. Nos lecteurs seront ab-so-lu-ment ravis. Mais il me reste tout de même une dernière question...

\- Oui ? demanda Drago en souriant toujours.

\- Cela concerne votre relation avec Cho Chang...

\- Merci, mais l'interview est terminée, interrompit le Serpentard d'une voix soudain glaciale. J'ai des devoirs à faire.»

Rita resta un peu sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Drago lui lança un dernier regard, puis il se leva pour quitter la salle. À mi chemin vers la sortie, il lui lança sans se retourner :

« Au fait, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer le prochain numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je meurs d'envie de lire votre article.»

Puis il sortit comme il était entré; la démarche majestueuse et la cape virevoltante.


	10. Potter en solitaire

Pour info : Eh oui, toujours n'importe quoi au niveau des dates ou des événements historiques mentionnés ici. Maintenant vous devez y être habitués. Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE X - ****Potter en solitaire****

Pendant que Drago Malefoy crachait son fiel à Rita Skeeter, Harry était occupé à une toute autre tâche, sans se douter de la trahison en cours. En effet, il était confortablement installé dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Cho Chang. Cette dernière, la pauvre, peinait sur son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle était belle, mais pas bien fine; elle avait déjà redoublé plusieurs fois la première année. Alors qu'elle aurait dû se retrouver en sixième année, elle n'en était qu'à sa troisième mais les gens ne la taquinaient pas trop à ce sujet, parce que - et je crois l'avoir déjà mentionné - elle était très jolie.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les Gobelins se sont rebellés en 746, rouspétait-elle en feuilletant son bouquin d'histoire.

\- C'est parce que les sorciers avaient pris le pouvoir et avaient instauré un décret d'interdiction de commerce entre eux, répondit Harry en se retenant juste à temps d'ajouter : " _ _tout le monde sait ça__ ".»

Il s'en fichait d'ailleurs, que la mère de Cho l'ait bercée un peu trop près du mur quand elle était bébé. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui brillaient à chacun de ses gestes, et ça lui suffisait.

« Hi hi, oui tu as raison, s'esclaffa la jeune fille, et Harry se sentit un peu rougir.

\- Tiens, recopie ce paragraphe, indiqua t-il maladroitement en faisant glisser le manuel vers elle. Tu retiendras mieux les informations. Ça fonctionne pour moi.»

Enfin, ça fonctionn _ _ait__ quand il était encore studieux, de longues années auparavant.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux avec Cho. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de fréquenter des filles. Et sa dernière conquête, Ginny Weasley (Ron avait un peu fait la gueule au début, mais il avait finalement dû reconnaître qu'elle avait de la chance) était aussi un peu simplette mais il était facile de lui parler. Certes, elle passait son temps à déblatérer des conneries sur le Quidditch mais bon, elle était gentille. __Alors que Cho__... elle dégageait quelque chose de différent. Ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Celle-ci s'interrompit dans l'écriture de son paragraphe, toute concentrée, sa petite langue entre les dents (c'était trop mignon, songea Harry tendrement).

« Merci encore de m'aider, Harry, lui dit-elle. Tu sais quoi, je te revaudrai ça. Que dirais-tu de pique-niquer près du lac, demain midi ? On pourrait se faire des sandwiches à la viande.

\- Ce serait génial, Cho, répondit le jeune homme, mais... je ne sais pas trop (le pique-nique lui rappelait trop Cedric Diggory. Et il n'aimait pas y repenser). On pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard, plutôt. Faire les boutiques. J'avais une répétition de prévue avec le groupe mais ils pourront se passer de moi un après-midi.

\- Très bien», abdiqua la sorcière avec un grand sourire.

Ses dents éblouirent Harry un instant, de la même manière que celles de Drago qui charmaient Rita Skeeter en ce moment même, quelque part dans une salle de cours déserte du troisième étage.

Cho rassembla ses affaires et se pencha vers Harry pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue. La zone que les lèvres de Cho avaient touchée s'embrasa instantanément, et Harry fut surpris de ne pas prendre feu.

« A demain, Harry, lui dit-elle en sortant de la bibliothèque. Envoie-moi un hibou de confirmation pour l'heure et le lieu.»

Les têtes de quelques élèves se tournèrent à son passage, dont celle de Luna Lovegood, qui lisait dans un coin, et - c'était bien connu - avait le béguin pour la belle Asiatique.

« A demain», répondit Harry dans le vide, encore hébété par ce qui venait de se produire.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il rejoignit Ron pour le repas du soir, Harry ne savait toujours pas comment lui annoncer qu'il allait - encore - annuler leurs projets pour le lendemain. Mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se torturer trop longtemps. Car ce fut Hermione qui se chargea de mettre le feu aux poudres, comme à son habitude.

« Alors, Harry, lui dit-elle en s'installant entre Ron et lui à la grande table. Il parait que tu sors avec Cho demain ?»

Ron s'étouffa avec sa demi-baguette de pain, tandis que Harry répondit, surpris :

« Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Oh, tu sais, on papote pas mal dans les toilettes des filles. Et j'ai croisé ton amie. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé qu'elle avait pris un peu de cuisses.

\- Tu déconnes ! s'exclama Ron après avoir récupéré sa respiration normale.

\- Non, je te jure, soutint Hermione d'un air mystérieusement joyeux. Ça m'étonnerait pas que ses joggings quotidiens aient du mal à la débarrasser de sa cellulite.

\- Je veux dire... tu plaisantes quand tu dis que Harry a rendez-vous avec elle ?!

\- Je voulais t'en parler, justement, intervint Harry, qui redoutait les foudres de son ami. Cho m'a invité à sortir demain, j'ai dit que j'étais occupé mais elle a tellement insisté, tu la connais...

\- Tu changes ENCORE nos plans ? répliqua Ron avec colère. Je croyais que tu l'aidais juste une fois avec ses cours et __basta__! On ne peut pas répéter sans toi, juste tous les deux, avec Fred en plus ! Il a trouvé son nouveau passe-temps pour me faire chier quand il est seul avec moi... il me lance un sort de Bloclang et le maléfice du Saucisson avant de me faire rouler jusqu'aux cachots, avant d'appeler Rogue en imitant ma voix et en le traitant de noms d'oiseaux à travers la porte de son bureau ! Alors, quand il sort et il me voit, il croit que c'est moi qui l'ait insult-

\- Tu t'égares, là, l'interrompit Hermione, le sourcil froncé.

Elle avait tout de même l'air un peu confuse suite à la déclaration de Ron.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit ce dernier, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Harry. Donc tu es sympa, mais tu vas voir ta Cho et tu lui dis que tu es désolé mais que tu as du __travail__ demain.

\- Je...»

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il venait d'apercevoir Cho à la table des Serdaigles, qui lui fit un clin d'œil tout en léchant la banane qu'elle avait à la main.

\- Je...

Harry reporta son attention sur Ron, toujours en attente.

\- Je suis désolé, Ron, mais on reporte la répétition.»

Celui-ci se leva et lança un regard incendiaire à Harry en quittant la table. Mais après quelques pas, il se retourna et lui dit :

« Je pensais qu'il restait une once d'empathie quelque part dans ton cœur de diva égocentrique. Mais peut-être je me suis trompé. Tu sais, malgré le Sortilège Impardonnable qui nous lie à jamais, ça ne t'empêchera pas de finir tout seul. Sauf si un jour tu t'arrêtes de jouer solo, et tu t'intéresses un peu aux gens qui t'entourent. Mais je ne crois pas vraiment à ce miracle. Oh, et tu peux tirer un trait sur Ginny. Je retire mon autorisation pour que tu la fréquentes.»

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla dignement.

Le menton posé sur sa main, Hermione contemplait toujours rêveusement la table des Serdaigles.

« De la cellulite, tu imagines, Harry ? Dire qu'elle fait trois heures de sport par jour. Comme quoi, personne n'est épargné.»


	11. Derrière la tombe

CHAPITRE XI - ****Derrière la tombe****

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit un cauchemar. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu, de __vrai__ cauchemar, celui qui retourne les tripes et qui réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Le dernier qu'il avait eu était celui qui concernait Dolvemort et sa mère. Pas jouasse comme scénar.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il rêvait d'une scène qu'il avait __déjà vécue.__ Une scène bucolique et idyllique qui avait basculé dans l'enfer. Si seulement Harry avait pu contrôler son cerveau... il aurait pu rejouer le moment où Cho l'avait embrassé sur la joue, encore et encore. Mais ses stupides cellules grises trouvaient certainement plus fun de filer à Harry une crise de panique.

Tout avait si bien commencé. Le ciel était dégagé avec des petits nuages en forme de cœurs et les oiseaux chantaient la mélodie de " _ _Let the Sunshine in__ " de la comédie musicale __Hair__ (sur ce coup-là, Harry eut assez de jugeote pour se rendre compte que son cerveau partait dans un sorte de délire onirique peu crédible). Harry se voyait lui-même de l'extérieur, comme s'il assistait à un remake de la scène en simple spectateur. Il pouvait donc s'observer, expérience fort curieuse s'il en était, adossé négligemment au saule qui ombrageait quelques tombes du cimetière. À ses côtés se tenait Cedric Diggory, assis sur la fameuse nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs. Il dévorait à belles dents la cuisse de poulet qu'il avait apportée dans un petit panier en osier. La conversation était légère et plaisante, et rien ne semblait venir perturber ce parfait après-midi d'été. Oui, ces deux amis, comme seuls au monde, avaient trouvé refuge dans ce cimetière le temps d'un repas, et tout s'annonçait merveilleusement bien.

Dans son sommeil, Harry se tourna et se retourna, comme pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre, comme s'il __savait__ la tournure qu'allait prendre cette collation charmante.

Et, en effet, le rêve se transforma en cauchemar. Comme la continuation logique du souvenir de Harry, la Guêpe Perturbatrice interrompit les festivités. Cedric et Harry (pas le Harry spectateur, le Harry du rêve-rêve) venaient de... disons, délaisser le pique-nique pour s'adonner derrière une tombe à des activités plus intéressantes, lorsque l'insecte vrombit comme un petit soldat et attaqua Cedric Diggory.

Celui-ci, alors occupé à une chose qui requérait toute son attention, poussa un petit cri sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, puis tomba aux pieds de Harry qui ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là et reprendre son cours normal, mais la guêpe, au lieu de se comporter comme une guêpe __normale,__ décida pour une raison inconnue de s'attaquer encore et encore à la fesse gauche de Cedric, qui finit par s'écrouler tout à fait dans l'herbe réchauffée par le soleil...

Lorsque Harry finalement comprit que Cedric venait d'être agressé et qu'il était très mal en point, il fit ce qu'il avait déjà vu dans bon nombre de films. Il s'agenouilla près du corps de son ami et leva les bras au ciel en bramant d'une voix éplorée et déchirée de bête blessée : « Pourquoaaa-aa-aaah ?!» Et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et l'orage éclata juste au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que les oiseaux chantaient à présent " _ _Singing in the Rain"__ d'un air tristoune.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le vrai Harry Potter se réveilla tout à fait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre - trois heures dix-huit du matin - et essuya d'une main fébrile la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front.

« Quel cauchemar... se dit-il. Et si réel...»

Il tenta de penser à autre chose et de se rendormir, mais le rêve était encore trop présent dans son esprit. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il rêvait de Cedric, et c'était toujours aussi traumatisant. Quelque chose frappa soudain Harry. Il comprit _pourquoi_ il était aussi bouleversé.

L'air immatériel de Cedric...

Son éloignement...

Ses yeux perdus dans le vague...

Cedric Diggory était mort.

Il avait succombé à l'attaque féroce de la guêpe. Harry se souvint alors de tout ce qu'il avait relégué au fin fond de sa mémoire, car c'était trop douloureux d'y repenser. Il avait ramené le corps de Cedric à Poudlard avec l'aide de la peluche en forme de carotte qui lui servait de Portoloin. Oui, il l'avait ramené à son père, M. Diggory, qui avait eu une crise de larmes en voyant son fils, la fesse gauche percée d'une douzaine de petites piqûres mortelles... Et le Cedric que Harry croisait quelques fois dans les couloirs, ce Cedric sans vie et sans consistance, était en fait son fantôme...

Cela expliquait pourquoi Harry était déjà passé au travers de son corps. C'était logique, quand on y pensait. « Mes amis, quelle histoire _ _,__ songea le jeune sorcier en tapotant son oreiller pour l'amollir. Ce mystère aura eu la vie dure, mais maintenant voilà au moins quelque chose qui ne me taraudera plus.»

Mais il se trompait. Car il restait un détail pas net. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il finit par mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'était pas "la faute à pas de chance". Ce n'était pas un accident. Quelle guêpe normalement constituée attaquait les gens comme ça, sans raison ? Et ce, de manière répétitive et haineuse ?

« Aucune», répondit Mini Harry à lui-même (il aimait bien imaginer un Harry minuscule sur son épaule, qui lui faisait la conversation quand il avait des discussions intérieures). Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard. Il s'agissait d'un __meurtre__.

Et une autre évidence frappa Harry. Si aucun animal ne tuait avec préméditation, les êtres humains, en revanche, le faisaient sans problème. Ce qui voulait dire...

«... Cette guêpe était un Animagus, compléta Mini Harry avec sa voix aiguë. Un sorcier transformé en animal. Le meurtrier de Cedric.»

Choqué par la révélation de Mini Harry, le Harry normal était sûr de deux choses.

1\. Il traquerait et il se vengerait de celui qui avait tué son amant

\- euh , __ami__...

2\. Il était parti pour expérimenter la nuit la plus blanche de toutes les nuits blanches jamais passées à Poudlard.


	12. Escapade romantique à Pré-au-Lard

CHAPITRE XII - ****Escapade romantique à Pré-au-Lard****

« Oulà, Harry, tu as une sale tête, considéra Cho Chang quand celui-ci la rejoignit à Pré-au-Lard.

Un soleil timide se cachait derrière les nuages, annonciateur d'une journée "bien mais pas top", comme annoncé par la chroniqueuse météo du Chicaneur.

\- J'ai... je n'ai pas très bien dormi», répondit Harry.  
Le matin même, il avait tenté d'arranger un peu ses yeux fatigués avec un sort de Bonne Mine, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à accentuer davantage la couleur violette de ses cernes.

Cho et lui avaient rendez-vous devant un magasin de bonbons à la menthe, tenu par George Weasley. Ce dernier, qui n'avait aucun talent pour la musique, n'avait pas exprimé son vœu de rejoindre les Potterstones en même temps que Fred, et avait plutôt poursuivi son rêve. Accro aux petits bonbons verts, il en avait fait tout naturellement son commerce. Mais le pauvre garçon en avait tellement usé et abusé que la coloration normale de sa peau s'était peu à peu teintée d'une délicieuse nuance émeraude.

 _ _Si seulement c'était le seul enfant Weasley qui avait mal tourné,__ songea Harry avec tristesse en contemplant l'affiche collée sur la vitrine du magasin ("Pour un Mentol Fizz acheté, trois offerts !") __mais je dois dire que Charlie s'est débrouillé pour remporter la palme haut la main.__

Il était de notoriété publique que Charlie Weasley était la honte de la famille. Tombé amoureux d'une dragonne en Roumanie, ils avaient fondé un foyer aimant et avaient eu une tripotée de bébés dragons à poils roux.

« Bon, on va où ? s'enquit Cho en jetant un coup d'œil à son miroir de poche pour vérifier discrètement ses narines (Harry fit semblant de ne rien remarquer).

\- Ça te dit d'aller se prendre un café quelque part ?

\- Ooh, je connais un endroit charmant», s'exclama la jeune fille avec une joie véritable.

Elle escamota le petit miroir dans sa veste et entraîna Harry vers la façade d'un café qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, parce qu'il était situé dans une ruelle adjacente.

« __Le Repaire de Satan__ , déchiffra t-il sur l'enseigne à moitié rongée par les vers, et qui grinçait à un rythme sinistre. Euh... ça a l'air... adorable.»

Cho lui adressa un sourire radieux, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Harry hésita un instant puis la suivit.

L'intérieur était conforme à la façade lugubre. Il y faisait très sombre, comme si l'endroit était soigneusement préservé de toute espèce de lumière naturelle, et le patron du café avait cru bon de décorer les tables avec des lampes en forme de rats empaillés. Les seuls clients, une petite sorcière à tête de crapaud et un gros sorcier rougeaud qui lisait un journal, tous deux attablés au comptoir, les dévisagèrent d'un air hostile lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Les tourtereaux choisirent une table près de la fenêtre (condamnée par deux grandes planches en bois pourri).

« La vue est magnifique, ici», soupira d'aise la jeune sorcière en s'installant sur l'une des chaises branlantes.

Harry n'était pas trop de son avis mais il n'allait pas gâcher leur premier rendez-vous en faisant une remarque déplacée.

« Ce sera quoi, les z'amoureux ? demanda le barman de son sourire édenté en s'approchant de la table.

\- Deux Bièraubeurres, commanda Harry hâtivement, avant que l'homme ne fasse un pas de plus vers lui. Dans leur bouteille, s'il vous plaît», ajouta t-il.

Il avait remarqué le serveur qui nettoyait négligemment les verres en crachant dedans, puis en les frottant avec un vieux tee-shirt. Bien que cette méthode de décrassage eût certainement fait ses preuves, Harry ne tenait pas à mourir si jeune.

« Alors, Harry, dis-moi tout, sourit Cho en caressant distraitement les moustaches du rat pétrifié dont les yeux exorbités diffusaient une douce lumière bleuâtre.

\- Tu... tu veux savoir quoi ?» répondit l'intéressé.

Sur son épaule, Mini Harry s'offusqua de ce manque flagrant de charisme.

« Je ne sais pas... reprit Cho. Comment va le groupe ? Quels sont vos projets ? Tout ça me fascine tellement !

\- Ca va, répondit évasivement Harry. Notre prochain album est en route.»

Il voyait la main de Cho, si proche... qui triturait maintenant la petite patte du rongeur... et la distance pour l'atteindre lui semblait longue, si longue. Peut-être Cho attendait-elle qu'il fasse le premier pas..?

« Je sais que vous travaillez beaucoup. Je vous vois souvent dans la Grande Salle, en train d'écrire et de composer, avec Ron et Fred Weasley. Tu as l'air si... __mignon__ quand tu es concentré.»

Harry se sentit rougir de plaisir et un peu de gêne. La main de Cho attendait toujours, posée maintenant sur la nappe, ses doigts délicats traçant le contour d'une grosse tâche de gras.

« Et je me demandais, Harry... tu n'es pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu la première __battle__ au Sommet, la semaine dernière ?»

Harry pensa à l'Or-Cruche qu'il avait finalement envoyé à Dolvemort par Hibou Express, et qui devait désormais trôner sur sa cheminée à récompenses.

« Non, ça va, dit-il. Enfin, un peu déçu mais c'est normal. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, et je montrerai aux Beat Serpentbox que les Potterstones sont bien meilleurs qu'eux.

\- Tu as raison», gloussa Cho.

Le barman interrompit un instant la parade nuptiale en amenant deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Puis il s'en retourna à son comptoir, traînant sa jambe de bois derrière lui.

Cho but une gorgée de sa boisson, et demanda d'un ton mystérieux :

« Et... tu vas concourir pour gagner les autres Or-Cruches ? Il y aura d'autres compétitions, non ? Maintenant que l'existence des Or-Cruches est révélée au grand jour...

\- Eh bien...

Harry ne voulait pas trop en dire, mais il ne voyait pas de raison pour ne pas faire confiance à la belle jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui, et qui avait l'air si intéressée par sa humble personne.

« Oui, se reprit-il. Nous allons tenter de récupérer les autres récompenses. Et, d'après les révélations de mon manager, celui qui les remporte toutes deviendra... le Maître du Riff.

\- Le Maître du Riff... répéta Cho dans un murmure impressionné.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça signifie, mais depuis que j'en ai entendu parler, c'est devenu une obsession. Et je ne sais pas encore en quoi consistent les autres épreuves, mais sache ceci : les Potterstones n'ont pas fini de faire parler d'eux.»

Mini Harry approuva la réplique du grand Harry, et applaudit de ses petites mains.

Cho eut l'air séduite.

C'était le moment pour Harry de tenter une approche.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, mais, au moment où il allait atteindre ses lèvres, son regard glissa malencontreusement vers le comptoir.

Le gros bonhomme rougeaud s'était dissimulé derrière la une du journal qu'il était en train de lire, et Harry pouvait maintenant déchiffrer ce qu'elle disait. Il s'agissait de la Gazette du Sorcier, et la lecture des gros titres figea Harry à mi-parcours.

" _ _LA TRAHISON DES POTTERSTONES__

 _ _Révélations scandaleuses recueillies par notre reporter Rita Skeeter, en page 3"__

« Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry, tandis que la bouche de Cho s'écrasait quelque part sur son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sursauta t-elle, surprise.

\- Le titre... __la trahison__... je... »

Harry balbutiait à nouveau (Mini Harry fit un __facepalm__ ).

« Je dois y aller, je suis désolé, s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond, faisant trembler la table et le rat empaillé.

\- Je crois savoir ce dont il s'agit, répliqua Cho en posant une main maternelle sur le bras de Harry.

\- Je... ah bon ?

\- Oui, insista Cho, la voix réconfortante. Je sais que tu es perturbé parce que... quand tu es avec moi, ça te fait penser à Cedric.»

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines.

« Je sais que tu as du mal à te remettre de ce qu'il s'est passé, continua la sorcière d'un ton compatissant. Mais il faut avancer... et je suis disposée à prendre tout le temps qu'il...

\- Ne parle plus de lui», interrompit Harry, et il sentit avec horreur ses propres yeux picoter désagréablement.

Merde, voilà qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer en présence de Cho.

Mais il était trop tard, elle avait parlé de Cedric, et cela faisait remonter trop de souvenirs.

« Je suis désolée, s'exclama Cho. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais...

\- Je dois y aller», dit Harry en coupant court à la conversation avant que ses pleurs ne l'empêchent de parler davantage.

Puis il tourna la tête, jeta quatre mornilles sur la table et quitta les lieux. Une fois dehors, il laissa finalement ses larmes couler.

Sur le chemin du retour, seul et déprimé, il croisa George Weasley. Harry accepta tout de même, avec reconnaissance, le bonbon à la menthe que celui-ci lui tendit avec compassion.


	13. De Héros en Zéro

CHAPITRE XIII - ****De Héros en Zéro****

Il y a des jours comme ça où tout décide d'aller de travers. Où les astres ont pour mission de se liguer contre vous, pour une quelconque raison, et où chacune de vos actions amène une réponse négative de la part de l'univers. Et ce fut ce samedi-là que Harry expérimenta cette douloureuse théorie.

De retour de son rendez-vous raté avec Cho, il venait juste de passer l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors lorsque Hermione l'accosta en lui brandissant sous le nez la une de la maudite Gazette du Sorcier.

« __La trahison des Potterstones ?__ Tu m'expliques, Harry ?»

Harry observa en silence sa secrétaire. Elle avait l'air énervé. Devant son absence de réaction, elle feuilleta brutalement le journal et lut quelques passages de l'article que le sorcier n'avait pas eu le temps - et l'envie - de consulter.

« " _ _Drago Malefoy déballe toute l'affaire...""Harry Potter, l'exploiteur d'un jeune talent__ "... oh, et ce passage... Ce __passage__... " _ _Toutes ces années, les Potterstones ont caché la vérité au grand public, conclut notre journaliste Rita Skeeter. Les fans déçus auront compris que, sans le génie créatif de Drago Malefoy, ce groupe est bel et bien destiné à sombrer dans un oubli tout à fait mérité. Cela n'est pas sans rappeler la chute de la carrière des Swinging Marauders et de leur leader James Potter__ (dit "la Glotte") _ _, trente ans auparavant, qui établit la preuve tangible d'une malédiction générationnelle."__ »

Hermione fit une pause, son œil furibond sautant de l'article à Harry. Elle ressemblait à l'une de ces poupées qui se remontent avec un mécanisme, et qui battent des cils d'un air idiot. Sauf que cette poupée-là avait l'air sérieusement déglingué.

« Tout ce temps où j'ai travaillé pour les Potterstones... Je suis arrivée dans l'équipe un mois après le départ de Drago, et tu ne m'as rien dit, Harry... Tu avais peur que je te juge ou quoi ?

\- C'est un tissu de mensonges, cet article, tenta Harry sans grande volonté.

\- Pourquoi le chanteur des BS mentirait-il ? Leur groupe est en plein essor, et, sauf ton respect, les Potterstones s'en sont pris plein la figure à la première _battle_ du Sommet. Malefoy n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Les Beat Serpentbox se débrouillent parfaitement de leur côté, et... j'ai vu les stats de fréquentation de __musixmagix__... je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais ils sont numéro un dans les __trends__ , et nous sommes quatrièmes...

\- Non !» s'exclama Harry, tandis que son cœur se serrait de désespoir.

Le top des __trends__ de __musixmagix__ était sa raison de vivre.

« Je ne suis même pas désolée, reprit Hermione d'un ton glacial. Tu le mérites. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on poignarde ses amis dans le dos.

\- Écoute, Hermione, répliqua Harry, qui sentait qu'il s'énervait lui aussi. En ce moment, c'est un peu la crise pour moi. Cho ne veut certainement plus me parler, j'ai appris un truc bouleversant sur Cedric, notre dernier concert était humiliant - comme tu me l'as gentiment rappelé - et nos ventes sont au plus mal... Alors j'apprécierais d'avoir __au moins__ une personne qui me soutienne dans cette tourmente.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes, Harry, riposta Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh, et petite précision : notre concert était minable à cause de Ron, qui a fait une belle connerie. Mais je n'en ai rien dit à personne, parce que je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation, et parce que je suis un __vrai__ ami. Alors si j'étais toi, je me trouverais un autre coupable à torturer.

\- Très bien, mais si j'étais toi, je me trouvais une autre secrétaire», dit celle-ci en tournant les talons, mettant fin à la conversation, avant de monter l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir, la tête haute et la démarche furibonde.

Encore tout tremblant de leur dispute, Harry alla s'écrouler dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Dure journée ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry expira lentement par le nez, pour tenter de se calmer. Puis il tourna la tête et répondit à Ron avec un grand sourire forcé :

« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'ai lu l'article», dit Ron avec le même sourire.

Ils avaient l'air couillon, comme ça. Décidément, ni l'un ni l'autre ne maîtrisait le masque des émotions factices. Y'avait du boulot.

« Vas-y, crache ta rage, répliqua Harry d'un air las en abdiquant.

\- Je suis aussi énervé que toi, mais après Malefoy. C'est lui qui nous a trahis. Même si... en y réfléchissant bien...

Ron hésita devant le regard dur de Harry, mais acheva sa phrase.

-... c'est toi qui as un peu déconné, à la base. C'était pas chouette de lui promettre la gloire et les paillettes, alors que tu le faisais mariner, un peu comme les fourmis qui font des élevages de pucerons pour leurs propres intérêts.»

Harry imagina un instant un petit puceron avec la tête de Malefoy. Ça lui allait bien.

«Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est dégueulasse de tout balancer maintenant, alors que les Potterstones sont célèbres, se rattrapa Ron. Ça va foutre une sacrée pagaille.

\- Je sais que j'ai déconné, reconnut Harry, à la surprise de son ami. J'ai un peu pété les plombs avec Granger, tout à l'heure, mais tu la connais... elle a passé ses nerfs sur moi, alors que j'ai eu une sale journée.

\- Elle est comme ça, concéda Ron avec tendresse. Elle a son humeur de petit piranha. Mais ça la rend mignonne.

\- Ouais, ben le petit piranha, il m'a mis en charpie», répliqua Harry avec un fond de rancœur.

Malgré tout, il se sentait un peu mieux. Au moins, Ron et lui étaient à nouveau en bons termes. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord tacitement : Harry pardonnait à Ron le vol mesquin de la chanson des BS, Ron pardonnait à Harry son comportement répréhensible des débuts de Potterstones. Les hontes communes s'annulaient. __Tabula rasa__ , comme disaient les Grecs. On prend les mêmes et on recommence.

 _ _Cette journée s'arrange un peu, on dirait__ , songea Harry.

Ou du moins le pensa t-il jusqu'à ce que Ron lui tende le paquet qu'il avait à la main depuis le début.

« Ce sont... des lettres reçues dans la journée... hésita t-il (il devait avoir vergogne de gâcher la meilleure humeur de Harry). Comme tu étais absent cet après-midi, je les ai récupérées pour toi. Mais je doute qu'elles te fassent plaisir.»

A nouveau, sans prévenir, l'univers avait réservé l'une de ses petites blagues au chanteur des Potterstones. Il devait bien se marrer (l'univers, pas Harry).

« Des lettres d'insultes anonymes ? devina Harry en essayant de lire au travers d'une enveloppe.

\- Gagné, répondit Ron d'un sourire sans joie. Tes "fans" se sont déchaînés après la publication de l'article de cette vache de Skeeter. Dans le doute, j'en ai ouvert quelques unes. Certains s'en donnent à cœur joie avec les noms d'oiseaux. D'autres estiment que tu les as trahis, et que tu as agi comme un connard. Enfin, j'espère que tes __vrais__ fans ne se formaliseront pas d'une bêtise que tu as faite des années auparavant.»

Harry acquiesça d'un air sombre.

« Bon... Je vais me coucher, bailla Ron (et sept autres Gryffondors baillèrent à leur tour un peu partout dans la Salle Commune). 'Nuit, Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit l'intéressé. Oh, et Ron ?

\- Voui ?

\- Merci», lui dit Harry.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre, mais il espérait que ça suffirait pour que Ron comprenne qu'il lui pardonnait - un peu. Et que Harry lui était reconnaissant de ne pas ramener sur le tapis leur précédente engueulade à propos de Cho Chang.

« On est dans la même galère, non ? répondit Ron en montrant la petite cicatrice argentée qui brillait sur son épaule.

\- Oui», répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Et, par souci d'égalité, il montra à Ron son propre tatouage de bébé singe. Ron rougit, un peu gêné.


	14. Une lettre dans le potage

CHAPITRE XIV - ****Une lettre dans le potage****

Leur amitié revenue à des bases plus saines, Harry put finalement raconter à Ron sa découverte concernant Cedric Diggory.

« Tu veux dire... récapitula Ron encore sous le choc,... que Cedric a été tué par un Animagus ?

\- Ron, soupira Harry, je viens de te le dire. Quatre fois d'affilée.»

Et c'était vrai, il avait dû se répéter de multiples fois car Ron n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. En effet, celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil constants à la table d'à côté, à laquelle était assise Hermione. Plongée dans son bouquin, elle les ignorait ostensiblement.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, au rayon __Musique et Instruments Magiques__ , car ils voulaient compléter leurs recherches en prévision de la __battle__ suivante, qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver («Tenez-vous prêts,» les avait prévenus M. Dolvemort d'un air mystérieux, sans donner davantage de précisions). Mais les deux membres des Potterstones ne savaient pas par quoi commencer, et dans quelle catégorie de manuels orienter leurs lectures. De ce fait, ils avaient finalement bavardé de tout et de rien - surtout de rien, si l'on considère le nouveau look gothique de Luna Lovegood comme un sujet de peu d'importance - et la discussion avait abouti aux confidences de Harry sur la mort de son amant - euh, son __ami -__ Cedric.

« Pas cool, dit Ron d'un air distrait, le regard bloqué sur sa gauche.

\- Euh ouais, si tu trouves qu'être assassiné c'est pas au total sommet de l'échelle du swouague. Du coup j'avais pensé faire une petite enquête sur les Animagi déclarés, histoire de trouver quel sorcier ou quelle sorcière a la faculté de se transformer en guêpe. Ça sera un bon début. Hermione m'avait parlé du registre du service des usages abusifs de la magie, et comme il fait partie des archives publiques, on devrait pouvoir y avoir accès sans problème. Ron, tu m'écoutes ?»

Devant l'inertie de son ami, Harry lui fila un coup de pied sous la table.

« Aïe, ça va pas ! s'exclama Ron, provoquant l'immédiate réaction de Mme Pince, qui surgit de derrière un rayonnage pour lui tirer l'oreille.

\- C'est un lieu d'études, ici, siffla t-elle tandis que Ron protestait de double douleur. Si vous avez du chahut à faire, ce sera durant l'heure de retenue que vous filera votre directrice de Maison, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Ouuui-ii», articula Ron à grand peine en essayant de se dégager de la prise de sa tortionnaire.

Celle-ci tirailla encore un peu son oreille, pour le plaisir, et parut décider que son châtiment était suffisant. Puis elle retourna à son bureau pour continuer sa lecture du nouveau Fifty Shades of Grey.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, l'esgourde écarlate.

«Et pour info, je __t'écoutais__ , murmura t-il (il ne semblait pas avoir envie que Mme Pince revienne à la charge pour le battre à mort avec le dossier d'une chaise, comme la fois où Colin Crivey avait fait trop de bruit avec son appareil photo. Paix à son âme).

\- Amen», répliqua Harry de son humour acerbe.

Un peu plus tard, lors du déjeuner, Harry fut moins d'humeur à plaisanter.

Errol venait de lâcher une lettre à la table des Gryffondors (il était presque tout à fait remis de son accident aérien, mais il avait encore du mal à amener le courrier à heure fixe). Celle-ci atterrit gracieusement dans le potage de Ron.

« Stupide volatile, grommela t-il en secouant la missive pour l'égoutter.

Puis, jetant un œil au nom du destinataire :

\- C'est pour toi, Harry.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama le leader des Potterstones en délaissant sa part de tarte à la citrouille. Ça doit être le numéro hebdomadaire de __Sorciers sur le Sol Si facile à Cirer.__ Normalement j'ai droit à un cadeau de bienvenue. J'espère que ce sera la figurine du guitariste des Mortal Malefix.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit tout autre chose, répondit Ron en haussant un sourcil. La lettre est toute petite.»

Harry soupira de déception.

«ENCORE une lettre d'insultes ? dit-il en déchirant l'enveloppe. Les __haters__ ne se fatiguent donc jamais ?»

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Sur un bout de parchemin tout simple, de grandes lettres bâtons anonymes formaient un message des plus perturbants.

"LAISSEZ TRANQUILLE L'ANIMAGUS, OU IL VOUS PIQUERA EN RETOUR. - N.E".

Puis, en-dessous :

"N.B. NE PERDEZ PAS VOTRE TEMPS A CHERCHER L'AUTEUR DE CE MESSAGE, VOUS N'Y PARVIENDREZ JAMAIS, HARRY POTTER, MONSIEUR."

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien dire ?» demanda tout haut Harry, en échangeant un regard perplexe avec Ron. Celui-ci, la bouche pleine de potage, émit un "blouwb" compatissant, qui se traduisait sûrement par "Je comprends et partage ton interrogation, car moi-même ignore la personne qui a bien pu écrire ce message mystérieux."

L'auteur de cette lettre avait certainement surpris la conversation de Harry et Ron à la bibliothèque. Il devait donc s'agir d'un élève. __Mais de qui ?__ se demandait Harry, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Ron avalait gloutonnement le reste de sa soupe qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton.

"Blaoub", fit ce dernier, autrement dit : « Nous voilà encore partis pour de longues heures de fastidieuse investigation.»


	15. Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

CHAPITRE XV - ****Bienvenue dans l'équipe !****

Harry concluait son discours d'encouragement devant un groupe d'elfes de maison remontés à bloc. Ils se tenaient tous dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et le chanteur des Potterstones déclamait la conclusion brillante de son speech qui n'avait d'autre but que de motiver sa petite troupe aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux globuleux tout brillants d'admiration.

« Ainsi, vous faites partie de l'élite de l'équipe des Potterstones, scandait Harry dans son micro serti de petites perles. Et j'ai besoin de tout le monde à son top niveau ! Ces jours à venir, nous allons manquer beaucoup de cours avec Ron et Fred. Alors, quelle est votre tâche ? exhorta t-il en brandissant le micro vers la foule.

\- De vous remplacer au pied levé, récitèrent les elfes, surexcités.

\- J'ai pas entenduuuuu, mentit Harry en approchant comiquement la main à son oreille.

\- De vous remplaceeer...

\- EH, c'est pas bientôt fini, le Morning Live ? interrompit Hermione en déboulant dans la Salle Commune, l'œil éteint et la mèche rebelle. Il est trois heures du matin.

\- On répète, Granger, répliqua Harry avec un air autoritaire. Je motive mes petits soldats pour qu'ils prennent notre place avec Ron et Fred et qu'ils fassent nos devoirs, parce que j'ai appris que la deuxième _battle_...

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu as appris, coupa court la sorcière en le mitraillant du regard. Trois-heures-du-matin. Tu es bouché ou quoi ? Donc tu la mets en sourdine, merci. Et tu renvoies les salariés chez eux (elle fit un geste englobant le groupe d'elfes qui ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser), le travail de nuit coûte plus cher et j'ai du mal à boucler le budget du groupe pour ce mois-ci.

\- Roh là là, madame a ses humeurs, marmonna Harry en débranchant son micro.

\- Madame est bien gentille de rester jusqu'à la fin du mois pour finir son contrat et respecter les délais du préavis, dit sèchement Hermione. Et de ne pas vous laisser en plan du jour au lendemain... même si ça la démange.

\- On a compris, on a compris, fit Harry. Allez les gens, on remballe tout. Faites ce que dit votre secrétaire.»

Dociles, les petites créatures se mirent à démonter la sono, à enrouler les câbles et à ranger les décorations (Harry avait acheté en ligne des ballons de baudruche avec sa propre tête dessus qui coûtaient un peu cher mais qui étaient du plus bel effet).

Il suivit mélancoliquement du regard la jeune fille qui retournait dormir et qui manqua de se prendre les pieds dans un câble qui traînait. Il allait bientôt devoir trouver une nouvelle secrétaire... quelqu'un d'aussi doué et organisé que Granger. Au début, il avait bien cru qu'elle bluffait, mais finalement il avait dû accepter le fait qu'elle quitte l'aventure Potterstone. Une bien triste page se tournait.

Au petit-déjeuner, à une heure plus décente pour bavarder, Harry rejoignit Ron et Fred dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient en train de disputer une partie de strip-poker. Ron était visiblement en train de perdre.

« Quoi de neuf, Harry ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Harry en attrapant négligemment une pomme qu'il mordit à belles dents. Ah, si : Granger a re-piqué sa crise hier. Ça devient une habitude. Et elle ne m'a même pas écouté quand j'ai voulu lui dire que notre deuxième __battle__ allait prendre place dans la serre botanique dans quinze jours, comme me l'a annoncé Dolvemort par hibou. Doux Jésus, vivement qu' _elle_ s'en aille...

\- Ouais ben elle fait quand même tourner notre affaire, et ça sera difficile de la remplacer, répliqua Fred avant de sourire largement : Quinte Flush, Ronnie.»

Puis il étala son jeu de cartes devant un Ron déconfit.

« Merde... grommela t-il en jetant son propre jeu sur la table. J'ai juste une paire de deux. T'as vraiment une chance de cocu. Tu triches, ou quoi ?

\- Les voies du poker sont impénétrables, répondit Fred, très sérieux.

\- Bon, on fait quoi du coup ? demanda Harry en croquant le trognon de sa pomme. J'ai une liste de C.V. de personnes motivées pour bosser avec nous, mais elles sont... comment dire...

\- Des groupies avec lesquelles tu es déjà sorti, compléta Fred d'un air entendu tandis que Ron retirait sa paire de chaussettes.

\- Oui, et j'ai l'impression qu'elles voient juste ce poste comme une opportunité pour se rapprocher de moi», concéda Harry.

Quelle plaie d'avoir un tel succès avec les filles... En plus, après avoir fait l'honneur à ses groupies de passer un peu de temps avec lui, Harry devait supporter la fameuse phase où chacune d'entre elles tombait irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui et devenait collante comme du chewing-gum. Dont la dernière en date : cette Ginny Weasley, qui commençait sa période stalker-en-chef en le suivant jusqu'aux toilettes des garçons. Oui, songeait Harry, c'était un fardeau nécessaire à la vie de glam star. Mais s'il fallait en passer par là, il y était résigné. Et en même temps, sa popularité entêtante ne faisait pas avancer le Shmilblick. Il fallait qu'il trouve une fille qui n'était pas encore sortie avec lui, une fille en laquelle il pouvait avoir confiance...

« Cho ! s'exclama t-il soudain.

\- Oui, c'est chaud, reconnut amèrement Ron en consultant sa nouvelle main qui ne devait pas être bien fameuse.

\- Non, je veux dire... Cho Chang ! Notre nouvelle secrétaire !

\- Je sais pas trop, Harry, elle n'est pas très... éveillée, dit Fred. Elle est du genre à confondre un Boursouflet avec un hamster. Ce ne serait pas hyper prudent de lui donner nos dossiers avec tous les comptes et d'autres infos très importantes. Autant filer des clous et un marteau à un Niffleur et lui dire de construire une cabane.

\- Cho a... ses capacités, répliqua Harry avec entêtement. Elle fait preuve de bonne volonté. Et elle serait un atout pour notre équipe.

\- Ouais, un atout esthétique. Mais derrière, y'a pas grand-chose.

\- C'est encore moi qui prends les décisions, ici ! s'indigna Harry en se levant. Et je compte sur vous pour faire le meilleur accueil à notre nouvelle secrétaire.

\- Attends, elle est même pas dans notre Maison...

\- Raison de plus pour favoriser la diversité ! Je demanderai à Dumbledore un laisser-passer pour qu'elle puisse accéder à notre Salle Commune, voilà tout.

\- Génial, marmonna Fred en récupérant les - maigres- effets personnels de son frangin qui était désormais nu comme un ver (Mme Bibine détourna pudiquement le regard en passant devant la table). Pas la diversité des cellules grises, en tout cas.»

Harry quitta la table tout en ripostant :

« Tu es peut-être intelligent, Fred, mais au niveau de l'honnêteté faudra repasser. Quand on cache des cartes dans sa manche, on ne se permet pas de critiquer les autres.

\- Oh, non, gémit Ron. Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait pas seize rois de pique dans un jeu de poker.

\- Non, tu ne le savais pas, mais c'est pas grave», le rassura Fred en lui tapotant le bras.

Cho, justement, entrait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amies gloussantes. Harry l'aperçut et fonça vers elle.

« Cho, lui dit-il à bout de souffle - plus à cause de son stress que de sa mini-course à pied - je sais que notre dernier rendez-vous n'était pas le meilleur du monde, mais... j'aimerais bien te demander une faveur, si tu veux bien.

\- Je t'écoute», répondit celle-ci avec un sourire qui semblait dire à Harry qu'elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui.

Cela le détendit un peu. Au moins, elle ne lui en voulait pas de leur escapade ratée à Pré-au-Lard. Mais il lui restait quelque chose à savoir.

« Est-ce que tu... veuêtremasecréter' ? demanda t-il très rapidement.

\- Pardon ? lui dit-elle, un peu perplexe.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma secrétaire ? répéta t-il de manière plus intelligible. Hermione va partir... euh, pour cause de différends. Mais la place se libère, si tu es d'accord pour rejoindre les Potterstones. Il faudra s'occuper un peu de la paperasse, rien de bien méchant. Quelques heures de boulot par jour, payées bien entendu.

\- Oh, Harry ! Avec joie ! répondit-elle, toute enjouée. Je te dois bien ça !»

Le soulagement envahit le jeune sorcier comme une vague libératrice.

« Super, s'exclama t-il avec un sourire. Bienvenue dans le groupe ! Tu commences le début du mois prochain... Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres membres !»

Puis il tourna le dos à Cho et sautilla gaiement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors.

Il ne vit donc pas le sourire béat de Cho se muer peu à peu en rictus inquiétant.

« Harry Potter, le Survivant de la crise musicale des années 2000, murmura t-elle pour elle-même, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Harry et Fred s'engueulaient pendant que Ron tout nu leur faisait un pied-de-nez. __Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend...__ »


	16. La deuxième battle

****Un petit mot pour remercier tous ceux qui suivent Harry et les Potterstones depuis le début ! Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que certains adhèrent à l'histoire. Merci encore et bonne lecture !****

CHAPITRE XVI - ****La deuxième**** ** _ **battle**_**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur. La lune dessinait un rond au plafond, juste au-dessus de son lit. Ces dernières semaines, ses nerfs avaient été un peu à cran. En effet, la deuxième compétition approchait, et l'enjeu était de taille : le diadème factice de Rowena Serdaigle. Or, Harry ignorait tout des conditions de l'épreuve, si ce n'est qu'elle prenait place dans la serre botanique, qui se tenait à l'arrière du château, et que les Beat Serpentbox se confronteraient encore une fois aux Potterstones.

Dans sa lettre, Dolvemort ne lui disait pas grand-chose d'autre. Rien qui ne permettait à Harry de se préparer correctement à ce qui l'attendait. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : la __battle__ serait radicalement différente de la première.

Deux jours restants, compta t-il mentalement. Quarante-huit heures, pour tenter de convenir d'une stratégie avec Ron et Fred. Enfin, si Fred lui adressait la parole à nouveau; car depuis sa dispute avec lui, le jumeau Weasley ne communiquait avec Harry qu'à travers le biais d'Errol. Ce dernier voletait de l'un à l'autre en portant dans son bec une petite pancarte vierge, sur laquelle ils inscrivaient d'un coup de baguette un petit message plus ou moins acerbe. Dont des insultes particulièrement imagées.

« Noms d'oiseaux portés par un oiseau», articula Harry pensivement dans son petit microphone qu'il gardait à portée de main pour enregistrer ses traits de génie.

Puis il reposa l'appareil sur la table de nuit, et cala sa tête dans les coussins en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Mais Harry angoissait, et la douceur de la taie d'oreiller en soie véritable qu'il avait commandée spécialement de Florence ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Ne __pas savoir__ était plus anxiogène que de connaître la vraie nature de l'épreuve, aussi terrible qu'elle fût.

Les quarante-huit heures qui restaient firent place à vingt-quatre puis à quatre heures. Finalement, plus que deux petites heures fatidiques les séparèrent du début de l'épreuve, et les Potterstones n'avaient toujours rien de prévu. Zéro tactique à l'horizon. Ils avaient bien organisé quelques répétitions mais, malgré l'équipe de choc gérée par Hermione Granger (elle faisait toujours du très bon boulot et restait professionnelle malgré sa décision prochaine de quitter le groupe) Harry, Fred et Ron tournaient en rond.

Une épreuve musicale qui ne ressemblerait en rien au concert du Sommet. En quoi ça pouvait bien consister ? Ron avait évoqué l'idée d'un concours de flûte à vapeur, mais ça semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux.

Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il était encore dans la bibliothèque, et les frères Weasley l'avaient laissé pour accorder leurs instruments, à tout hasard. __Vivement que ça se termine,__ songea Harry en sentant le nœud dans sa poitrine se serrer encore davantage.

Il consulta sa montre.

Neuf heures.

L'épreuve avait lieu à dix heures et demie.

Découragé, le leader des Potterstones feuilletait sans grande conviction les premiers chapitres de l'énorme grimoire de __Roublards de Poudlard : les Bad Boys de la Musique,__ lorsqu'il entendit un froissement derrière lui. Il sursauta, pivota sur lui-même et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un certain elfe de maison qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis belle lurette.

«Harry Potter, Monsieur !

\- Dobby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

L'elfe arborait un grand sourire et fixait le jeune homme de ses yeux globuleux.

« Ça fait longtemps», hésita Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait pardonné la trahison de Dobby quand celui-ci avait abusé de sa confiance pour fonder son propre groupe de musique, des années auparavant.

« Oh oui, Harry Potter ! répondit l'elfe en remuant les oreilles. Dobby sait qu'il a mal agi dans le passé, mais Dobby a évolué, Monsieur ! Dobby a pris une grande résolution : faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour se faire pardonner par le vénérable, le miséricordieux, le grand Harry Potter !

\- Ah, euh... c'est gentil», dit Harry distraitement.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Et il considérait que l'elfe avait déjà purgé sa punition quand son misérable groupe de musique s'était lamentablement cassé la figure. __Tiens__ , comment il s'appelait ce groupe, déjà ?

« Harry Potter, Monsieur ! s'exclama Dobby avec son sourire béat d'adoration. Je suis venu vous aider parce que j'ai la solution à votre problème.

\- Mon problème ? répéta Harry sans comprendre. Oh, la __battle__ contre les Beat Serpentbox ! Bon sang, elle a lieu dans une heure ! Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire...

\- Dobby a la solution, Harry Potter, répéta la créature aux grandes oreilles.

\- Comment ça ? Parle !» ordonna le jeune sorcier qui oublia d'être en froid avec lui.

L'elfe sortit des profondeurs de son pagne une poignée de petites pelotes de racines, puis les tendit à Harry.

« Harry Potter comprendra bien vite», assura Dobby devant l'air interloqué de son ex-Némésis.

Puis il claqua des doigts et disparut, laissant Harry seul avec ses interrogations et une demi-douzaine de Branchiflores dans la main.

« Où étais-tu ? s'exclama Ron quand Harry le rejoignit, le souffle court, devant la porte de la serre botanique. L'épreuve va commencer !

\- Je... je te raconterai, répondit ce dernier évasivement en apercevant Malefoy, qui se tenait un peu plus loin en compagnie de ses acolytes.

Pansy toisa Harry d'un air méprisant en mâchant son chewing-gum.

\- Alors, Potter, lança Malefoy de sa belle voix narquoise, une seule humiliation n'a pas suffi aux Potterstones ? Il faut que vous en redemandiez ?

\- La ferme, Drago», répliqua Fred pour la millième fois de sa vie (très certainement).

Mme Chourave sortit de la serre à ce moment-là. Elle héla la petite foule composée des deux groupes et d'autres élèves qui avaient eu vent de la compétition, et qui étaient venus encourager leurs favoris.

« Mes chers enfants, annonça la professeure principale de Poufsouffle en ouvrant grands les bras, la __battle__ des Potterstones vs. Beat Serpentbox va commencer dans une minute ! Je demanderai aux concurrents de s'approcher, oui oui, venez, n'ayez pas peur !

\- J'en connais qui tremblent déjà dans leur froc», lâcha Malefoy entre ses dents en jetant un regard sarcastique à Harry.

Celui-ci choisit de l'ignorer, mais dans sa poche son poing serra un peu plus les Branchiflores.

Une fois que les concurrents eurent pris place dans la serre autour des longues tables, Mme Chourave s'adressa à la fois aux groupes de musique et au public, qui s'était assis sur les sièges installés en rangs pour l'occasion.

« La __battle__ pour remporter le très convoité diadème de Rowena Serdaigle mettra en jeu les capacités d' _ _écoute__ de nos candidats !»

Sur sa chaise, Harry se raidit, en attente. En face de lui, Drago Malefoy eut du mal à cacher un visage anxieux. Cela fit quand même plaisir à Harry.

« Les règles de l'épreuve sont toutes simples», reprit le professeur Chourave en agitant sa baguette, et une rangée de pots de fleurs apparut devant chaque compétiteur.

Des pots qui contenaient...

« Des Mandragores ! s'exclama Neville Londubat, quelque part dans le public.

\- C'est bon, on a compris que t'étais doué en botanique», répliqua la voix de Blaise Zabini, au même endroit.

Le bruit d'une claque retentit, puis Zabini émergea de l'audience, la joue en feu, avant de sortir de la serre tout penaud.

« Bien, reprit la professeure. Votre tâche à tous les sept - Mademoiselle Parkinson, et Messieurs Drago, Goyle, Crabbe d'un côté; et Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Weasley de l'autre - sera la suivante : à mon signal, vous ôterez les bébés Mandragores de leur pot, et le dernier à s'évanouir remportera le prix pour son équipe !»

Harry réfléchissait à toute allure. Ces petites créatures du diable produisaient un hurlement strident qui ne manquerait pas de l'assommer en un clin d'œil. Et se faire pousser des branchies ne semblait pas être la chose la plus intelligente à faire à la minute. Or, c'était la seule propriété connue de la Branchiflore qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Tout bon musicien doit pouvoir supporter le son de n'importe quel instrument, disait Mme Chourave, que ce soit celui d'une guitare mal accordée... ou de la voix mélodieuse d'une Mandragore. Que tous ceux présents dans le public mettent leurs cache-oreilles de protection ! conclut-elle en plaçant le sien sur ses propres oreilles. À mon signal...»

Harry eut soudain une illumination. Il attrapa les Branchiflores gluantes qui étaient toujours dissimulées dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, et fourra une paire de chaque entre les mains de Fred et Ron.

« Mettez ça dans vos oreilles, intima t-il à ses amis surpris tandis que Chourave entamait le compte à rebours.

\- Trois, deuuux...»

De leur côté, les Beat Serpentbox s'agitaient, apeurés et paniqués.

Harry plaça une Branchiflore dans chacune de ses propres oreilles. Aussitôt, la substance flasque et gluante de la plante masqua les bruits extérieurs et prouva être une isolation des plus satisfaisantes. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite lui confirma que Ron et Fred venaient de faire de même. Des racines en forme de mini tentacules leur sortaient par les portugaises. Ils avaient l'air fin, tiens.

« Uuuun... entendit-il (mais à peine, comme si la voix de la professeure était étouffée dans du coton). Alleeez-y !»

Sans réfléchir, Harry arracha la Mandragore de son pot. Celle-ci poussa une longue lamentation si aiguë qu'elle le fit un peu chanceler. Mais il tint bon.

L'épreuve ne dura pas longtemps, et très vite les membres des BS tombèrent un à un comme des mouches.

« On a gagnéééé ! » s'écria Ron avec une joie véritable, un peu plus tard, en dansant sur place, tandis que Mme Chourave leur remettait de bonne grâce le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

Le budget de Poudlard était pas top, et ce fut un simple buffet avec trois jus de fruits qui se battaient en duel et deux pizzas surgelées qui accueillit nos héros victorieux de retour à la Grande Salle.

« Les Potterstones sont de retour sur le devant de la scène, s'enthousiasma Ron en mordant joyeusement dans une part de pizza. Les BS doivent être mor-ti-fiés.»

En effet, Malefoy et sa clique, après un passage éclair à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de leurs émotions, avaient choisi de "manquer" l'apéritif en l'honneur des vainqueurs de la __battle__.

« Tu as vu comme les petites premières années nous observent dans leur coin, Harry ? On est à nouveau les rois du pétrole ! Les stars de Poudlard !

\- Euh... Ron, je crois qu'elles te matent à cause du diadème de Serdaigle que tu as sur la tête.»

Et la remarque de Harry était pertinente, car il était vrai que le couvre-chef de Ron jurait quelque peu avec les Branchiflores qui lui sortaient toujours de ses oreilles.


	17. Un coupable idéal

CHAPITRE XVII - ****Un coupable idéal****

« Monsieur Pottaaah, fit une voix doucereuse quelque part au-dessus de Harry.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune sorcier sursauta brutalement, renversant au passage le contenu de sa fiole en verre (un extrait de lama décanté).

« Que... Oui ? Quoi ? balbutia t-il en se rendant compte que Rogue se tenait juste devant lui.

\- Alors, monsieur Pottaah, le cours de potions n'est pas... assez bien pour vous ? murmura le professeur avec un rictus malfaisant.

\- Non, je... je pensais à autre chose», répondit Harry.

Il baignait encore dans une douce félicité post-épreuve : ils avaient battu à plate couture les Beat Serpentbox, Fred lui parlait à nouveau après le coup génial de la Branchiflore, et Cho lui faisait coucou lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs. Certes, Ginny le suivait à nouveau partout où il allait, mais c'était la rançon de sa popularité réhabilitée.

En tout cas, Rogue venait de gâcher sa bonne humeur. Dieu que Harry le haïssait. Dans son classement des personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, il arrivait bon troisième. Après Dumbledore et Malefoy, évidemment.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, continua Severus Rogue d'une voix égale. J'aurai deux mots à vous dire.»

 _ _Et merde,__ pensa Harry en tentant de se replonger - sans succès - dans la recette de l'élixir d'Accroissement Optique Inégal qu'il était censé préparer. Parfaitement réalisée, cette potion avait comme conséquence le grossissement de l'œil droit. Pour quelle raison les gens y trouvaient un quelconque usage, Harry l'ignorait bien; mais il avait appris à ne pas se poser ce genre de questions lorsqu'il était dans ce cours.

À sa droite, Ron lui lança un regard compatissant qui semblait lui dire " _ _Ne fais pas gaffe à cet imbécile".__

Mais la fin du cours arriva, et Harry fut bien obligé de faire gaffe à cet imbécile. Celui-ci attendait patiemment à son bureau que Harry termine de ranger ses affaires. Quand ce fut chose faite, il soupira et expira lentement par son nez crochu, et dit au chanteur des Potterstones :

« Monsieuuuur Pottah. Notre nouvelle... célébrité. Auriez-vous oublié que vous avez besoin de __toute votre attention__ pour suivre ce cours ? Ou pensez-vous que vous pouvez vous permettre de bayer aux corneilles et de faire confiance à votre suprême intelligence lors de l'épreuve des BUSES ?

\- Vous êtes ironique ? demanda Harry.

\- Cela répond à ma question. Dorénavant, je souhaiterai que vous changiez de partenaire lors des travaux pratiques. Ce Ronald Weasley ne vous tire pas vers le haut. Vous aurez donc comme binôme... Mlle Parkinson.

\- Oh non ! Pansy Parkinson ? s'exclama Harry, désespéré.

\- Décidément, vous êtes lent à la détente», répliqua Rogue avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Harry mit son sac à l'épaule, prêt à quitter les lieux sans demander son reste.

« Un instant, monsieur Pottaaah.

\- Merde, quoi encore ?

\- Eh bien, où est passée votre politesse ?

\- Merde, quoi encore, __monsieur ?__

 _ _-__ Nous nous sommes compris. Une dernière chose à régler. Je vous ai convoqué également, car le jour de votre retenue, un bien très précieux a été dérobé dans mon bureau.»

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

« Ah ? Euh, je ne savais pas. Vous avez perdu quoi ? nia t-il, espérant gagner un peu de temps.

\- Le journal intime de Tom Stardom Jedusor, monsieur Pottah.

\- Vous voulez dire l'Or-Cruche que les Beat Serpentbox ont remporté lors de la première battle ?

\- En effet. Or, il s'avère que je ne le retrouve plus. Et à moins que je ne sois affligé d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes à l'insu de mon plein gré, je pense avoir toute ma tête. Pensez-vous... (il marqua un silence inquiétant lors duquel il observa Harry de ses yeux perçants)... connaître le nom du coupable ?

\- Je... je l'ignore, monsieur, répondit Harry un peu trop vite.

\- Parce que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, reprit Rogue. Et je voulais avoir votre avis. Je crois que celui qui a volé le journal dans mon bureau...»

Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer d'angoisse. Il transpirait maintenant à grosses gouttes.

«... ou plutôt __celle__ qui l'a volé... est Mlle Ginny Weasley.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme interloqué.

\- Oui, monsieur Pottah. Je partage votre surprise et votre indignation. Mais croyez-moi, je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir raison. Mlle Weasley a passé une heure de retenue juste après vous, car elle lancé des Bombabouses dans mon bureau un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Naturellement, je lui ai donc donné une punition. Et je la soupçonne d'en avoir profité pour piquer le journal de Tom Stardom qui traînait sur mon étagère !

\- Mais, monsieur... pourquoi elle ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, répliqua Harry.

\- Eh bien, il s'agit d'un journal intime, n'est-ce pas ? Et Ginny Weasley est une __fille.__ Elle est donc attirée par ce genre de babiole. Élémentaire, mon cher monsieur Pottah.

\- Euh, oui, sans doute,» fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire face à cette remarque sexiste et simpliste.  
Mais si cette remarque sexiste et simpliste lui sauvait la mise, qui pourrait y redire ?

« Alors, votre sentiment là-dessus ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous», s'entendit répondre le jeune sorcier.

Finalement, cela tombait bien pour lui. Ginny avait sans doute encore voulu imiter chacun de ses gestes et être punie avec lui, pour Dieu sait quel genre de rapprochement spirituel. Elle devait trouver que c'était follement romantique, ou un truc du genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était maintenant sur la sellette comme suspecte n°1 et cela arrangeait bien Harry. Ça apprendrait à cette gamine à le suivre partout.

« Oui, reprit Harry avec insistance, je suis sûr que c'est Ginny Weasley qui a piqué l'Or-Cruche dans votre bureau.

\- Très bien, monsieur Pottah. Merci pour votre expertise. Je vais donc prendre les mesures nécessaires. Vous pouvez disposer», conclut simplement Rogue en lui faisant signe de partir.

De retour dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir coupable ou honteux. Il avait quand même vendu la sœur de Ron en l'accusant de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Et, pendant ce temps, l'Or-Cruche était tranquillement conservé dans le buildingue de M. Dolvemort.

La sentence de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre. Une demi-heure après son entretien avec Harry, des membres du F.B.I. (Formation de Baguetteux Interministériels) firent irruption dans la Salle Commune tandis que tous les Gryffondors présents furent frappés de stupeur.

« F.B.I., que personne ne bouge ! dit l'un des sorciers qui portait un badge rutilant. Nous recherchons Ginny Weasley. Le périmètre est bloqué, toute résistance sera inutile !»

En effet, l'on pouvait entendre le rugissement des pales d'un hélicoptère, juste au-dessus de la tour.

« On l'a trouvée ! s'exclama un autre membre du F.B.I. en escortant une Ginny qui se débattait violemment. Elle a voulu nous lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie mais on l'a désarmée !

\- C'est une erreur ! se récriait la jeune fille, sans grand résultat. Où m'emmenez-vous, bande d'abrutis ?

\- Vous allez finir vos jours à Azkaban, mademoiselle ! Nous avons recueilli le témoignage d'une de nos sources basée à Poudlard !»

Et, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la brigade disparut en emmenant une Ginny hurlante dans leur sillage.

« Euh... tu veux du popcorn?» tenta Harry en agitant sous le nez de Ron le petit sachet qu'il venait de faire apparaître de nulle part.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, toujours sous le choc, la bouche encore grande ouverte.

« Tant pis, tu sais pas ce que tu rates. Je voulais juste te remonter le moral.»

Bon, ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que la soirée n'avait pas été monotone. Plus tard, quand Ron raconterait la scène, il en rigolerait sûrement; il fallait laisser le temps au temps, songea Harry avec philosophie en croquant mélancoliquement un grain de maïs soufflé.


	18. La guêpe et le fantôme

****Warning :**** Dans ce chapitre, d'autres incohérences et différences par rapport aux livres de J.K. Rowling. Mais est-ce encore la peine de le préciser ?

CHAPITRE XVIII - ****La guêpe et le fantôme****

La deuxième épreuve terminée et l'affaire du vol d'Or-Cruche finalement close (Fred et Ron avaient été un peu secoués, mais heureusement ils ne soupçonnaient pas leur chanteur d'avoir tout manigancé), Harry pouvait enfin se concentrer sur sa propre enquête. Celle qui concernait Cedric Diggory, et qu'il avait délaissée le temps de battre les Beat Serpentbox à plate couture. __Muhahaa__ , rigolait Mini Harry sur son épaule chaque fois qu'il croisait Drago Malefoy, la mine défaite et la rage au cœur. Même si Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la colère muette de Malefoy lui donnait un air... comment dire... de noblesse déchue qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Cedric était mort depuis déjà un an, et il était du devoir de Harry de retrouver le coupable pour le venger. Il savait que Cedric l'aurait voulu, et qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour lui. Ils avaient partagé un lien indéniable. Comme des amis, et même davantage. Des _ _Super Méga Amis,__ décida Harry, tout content de sa trouvaille. Des amis SM. C'était parfait et innocent et ça les représentait exactement. Et surtout, ça démentait cette rumeur idiote qui circulait parmi ses fans et qui sous-entendait que leur relation avait une toute autre nature. Les ragots, alors, se disait Harry. Y'en a qui vivent que pour ça.

Il avait envie de se rabibocher avec Hermione Granger, qui faisait toujours la gueule dans son coin. Mais apparemment elle n'en était pas disposée. Quel ennui, elle aurait été d'une belle aide à Harry dans sa nouvelle quête pour la vérité. Il fallait bien lui reconnaître son intelligence et sa perspicacité; ce que Ron était loin d'égaler. Il était gentil mais c'était pas une lumière. Harry ne devrait compter que sur lui-même. C'était donc seul qu'il s'était rendu ce matin-là aux archives publiques. Une petite vieille l'accueillit. Elle portait un monocle qui agrandissait prodigieusement l'un de ses yeux. En voilà bien une qui aurait eu besoin d'élixir d'Accroissement Optique Inégal, pensa Harry.

Lors de sa consultation du Registre des Animagi déclarés, il eut la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte que, dans la liste, pas moins de cinq sorciers et sorcières avaient la faculté de se transformer en guêpe.

« __ALACAZAM, Sophia__ , lut-il silencieusement en suivant les noms du doigt; __BERGAMOS, Amos; DUMBLEDORE, Albus; LUCIFER, Victorius; PATTI, Smith.__ »

Son index se figea en l'air alors qu'il assimilait ce qu'il venait de lire.

« __Dumbledore, un Animagus__? »

Bon sang de bon sang de bonsoir, s'exclamait en boucle Mini Harry comme un disque rayé. Il exprimait totalement l'effarement de Harry, dont une partie du cerveau était encore frappée de stupeur, dans une sorte de coma hébété qui devait pas être beau à voir, et dont l'autre partie tournait à plein régime.

 _ _En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il a un côté un peu... piquant.__

 _ _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est n'importe quoi, cette histoire ! Dumbledore est peut-être un être abject et un Animagus, mais il n'aurait jamais pu tuer Cedric ! Il est trop...__

Trop quoi, justement ?

Dumbledore représentait tout ce que Harry détestait. Il était suffisant, et manipulateur, et insensible aux souhaits du chanteur des Potterstones. Cela faisait déjà trois bonnes raisons pour l'inculper.

Mais Mini Harry protestait sur son épaule.

 _ _Dumbledore, aussi détestable qu'il soit, n'est pas un meurtrier ! Son boulot est d'assurer la sécurité de ses élèves ! Pas de les attaquer !__

Pour tenter de calmer son esprit bouillonnant, il eut recours à quelque chose qu'il faisait en cas de panique.

Il se mit à chantonner doucement de sa belle voix veloutée, en prenant garde de ne pas se faire entendre par la vieille dame au monocle, qui bossait dans la salle d'à côté.

« __Goodbye, sweet Minerva, you've loved too much someone, and now you're gone...__

 _ _-__ Pourquoi vous chantez sur ma maman ?»

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu venir la petite fille sur sa droite, haute comme trois mornilles, qui le regardait d'un air intéressé. Elle devait avoir aux alentours de quatre ans. Elle avait une petite queue de cheval, et portait une salopette avec écrit dessus "Make love, not war" (les __designs__ de fringues pour gamins s'étaient décidément améliorés depuis quelque temps). Il y avait un truc un peu bizarre chez elle... comme si elle avait la peau... __légèrement transparente.__

 _ _-__ Bonjour, hésita Harry.

Il ne savait jamais trop comment se comporter en présence de jeunes enfants. Ils le mettaient invariablement mal à l'aise à cause de leur candeur et de leur sans-gêne.

\- Bonjour, répondit poliment la fillette. Pourquoi vous chantez sur ma maman ?» insista t-elle de nouveau.

Ce fut alors que Harry comprit __qui__ il avait en face de lui.

Pinerva McGonagall.

La fille de Minerva McGonagall et Peeves. La cause du renvoi de ses parents, à la suite de leur acte répréhensible au sein de Poudlard. __L'enfant du péché,__ songea Harry qui prit discrètement son microphone portatif pour enregistrer cette bien belle formule. Puis il s'adressa à la petite fille, qui attendait toujours sa réponse :

« Je... c'est une chanson de notre groupe... __Sweet Minerva.__ Ça raconte une très jolie histoire sur ta maman et ton papa.»

Il "oublia" de dire que la suite de la chanson comprenait des passages qui auraient fait rougir Gilderoy Lockhart lui-même.

« Ah, fit simplement Pinerva. J'aime bien. Tu regardes quoi ?»

Elle montrait maintenant le Registre de son doigt... étrangement immatériel.

« Je cherchais les Animagi, répondit Harry. Tes parents ne sont pas loin ? (il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche) Tu devrais peut-être aller les voir...

\- Non, ça va. C'est la vieille qui me surveille aujourd'hui. C'est une amie de maman. »

Elle devait sans doute parler de la secrétaire des archives publiques.

« C'est quoi un Animagi ?» reprit-elle.

 _ _Doux Jésus, s'arrêterait-elle un jour de poser des questions ?__

« Un AnimagUS est une personne qui se transforme en animal, abdiqua Harry, sentant qu'il était parti pour lui faire la conversation pendant des plombes.

\- En quel animal ?

\- En l'occurrence, une guêpe.

\- Ah bon. Pourquoi tu avais l'air triste ?»

Triste ? Choqué et indigné, plutôt. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire attendri.

« Eh bien... est-ce que tu connais Dumbledore ? commença t-il.

\- C'est un méchant monsieur. Maman me dit qu'il l'a virée pour des raisons zinjustes. C'est quoi, des raisons zinjustes ?

\- C'est rien», répondit rapidement Harry.

Pinerva était peut-être un peu jeune pour apprendre les lois subtiles - et merveilleuses - de la procréation.

\- En tout cas, dit-il, je viens de prendre connaissance de la faculté qu'a Dumbledore de se changer en guêpe. Et, il y a longtemps, un ami à moi a été assassiné par une guêpe.»

Oulà, il aurait pu se retenir sur celle-là. Peut-être la gamine n'aurait pas dû être au courant de ses choses un peu glauques. Mais elle ne parut pas traumatisée.

« Tu penses que Dumbledore a tué ton ami ? résuma t-elle avec une clairvoyance qui impressionna son interlocuteur.

\- Euh... c'est une possibilité, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire pour toi. Je ne veux pas te mêler à...

\- Je peux t'aider», sourit largement Pinerva, les yeux brillants et la queue de cheval bondissante.

 _ _Alerte rouge,__ prévenait désespérément Mini Harry en agitant un petit drapeau. __N'implique pas une enfant dans ta quête de revanche !__

Mais le vrai Harry était intrigué et curieux par ce que venait de dire Pinerva.

« Comment ça, m'aider ?

\- J'ai-me- pas- Dum-ble-dore, répéta t-elle en appuyant sur toutes les syllabes. Et s'il a tué quelqu'un, je veux t'aider à faire tomber ce fils de -

\- Eh là !» interrompit Harry.

Vraiment, elle était éveillée pour son âge. À moins qu'elle ne répète les expressions entendues chez ses parents.

« Pardon, dit-elle d'un air faussement penaud. Tu sais, j'ai des __pouvoirs.__ Maman me dit de ne pas en parler autour de moi, mais __je le sais.__ Je...»

Harry s'approcha.

-.. Je vois des gens qui sont morts.»

Devant la tête ahurie du chanteur des Potterstones, elle éclata de rire.

« Non, je plaisante ! Mais j'ai des vrais pouvoirs par contre. Je peux passer à travers les portes et les murs !»

Ça, Harry était déjà plus enclin à le croire. La double action combinée de Peeves et Minerva avait dû donner une sorte de bébé fantôme, ou du moins qui en aurait certains aspects.

« Où veux-tu en venir ?» lui demanda t-il.

Une partie de lui __voulait__ de son aide, et une autre jugeait déraisonnable de se servir de Pinerva comme complice. Les choses pouvaient devenir dangereuses.

\- Je peux aller espionner dans le bureau de Dumbledore, fit-elle d'un air supérieur. Pas besoin de mot de passe ! Je peux passer à travers la porte et aller fouiller quand il est pas là ! Je trouverai quelque chose, une... comment tu dis ? une __preuve de culpabilité.__

 _ _-__ Tu n'as pas du genre quatre ans ? interrompit Harry. Comment tu sais toutes ces choses ?

\- Maman m'achète des livres, répondit Pinerva d'un ton évident, qui se changea en un murmure de comploteuse. __Alors__ , tu es d'accord ? Au moins, si c'est vraiment lui qui a tué ton ami, Dumbledore ira croupir à Azkaban avec les fous et maman et papa auront leur revanche.

\- Je ne crois pas que...

\- Ah, Pinerva ! Tu es là ! Que dis-tu de beau à ce monsieur ?» s'écria la petite vieille au monocle qui s'avança vers la table.

La petite composa une expression souriante de fillette innocente tandis qu'elle se tournait vers la femme. Avec une telle facilité que c'en était presque... effrayant.

« Je lui montrais mon beau dessin, répondit celle-ci de sa voix flûtée en extirpant une feuille de papier de sa poche.

\- Ah, c'est bien ! Allez petite, n'embête plus le gentil monsieur et viens goûter.

\- J'arriiiive», fit Pinerva en sautillant vers la vieille dame.

Mais, tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient toutes les deux, la gamine tourna vers Harry un visage qui ne souriait plus et qui lui adressa un regard entendu et complice.

Encore tourneboulé par la conversation, le jeune sorcier se demanda si elle avait __vraiment__ l'intention de débarquer à Poudlard à l'insu de ses parents. N'en était-il pas responsable ?

 _ _Oui, mais elle m'a forcé la main !__

 _ _Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle dit des choses et oubliera.__

 _ _Une enfant avec des désirs de revanche... Elle ne laissera pas passer une si belle occasion d'envoyer Dumbledore à Azkaban !__

 _ _\- Assez__ _»_ _ _,__ fit Harry tout haut en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre, il fourra le Registre sur une étagère et quitta les lieux en évitant soigneusement de recroiser à nouveau Pinerva.

Finalement, cette dernière n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Elle avait bien fini par le mettre mal à l'aise.


	19. Le mur qui parlait

CHAPITRE XIX - ****Le mur qui parlait****

« Rajoute de la poudre de lézard, tu vois bien que la potion fait des bulles.

\- Pansy, soupira Harry avec impatience, je t'ai déjà dit que je contrôlais la situ -

Un grand bruit l'interrompit tandis que le contenu de son chaudron lui explosait à la figure.

-... ation», termina t-il, la figure dégoulinante d'un magma visqueux.

Un peu plus loin, à quelques tables d'écart, Malefoy applaudit, évidemment secondé par Crabbe et Goyle.

« Monsieuuur Pottaaah», fit Rogue sans même lever la tête de ses notes, assis à son bureau.

Les mèches de ses cheveux gras lui tombaient élégamment devant ses yeux. Harry se dit que les nombreuses colorations devaient abîmer son cuir chevelu. Il se promit de lui prêter son propre après-shampoing pour cheveux sensibles.

« Nettoyez-moi ce bazar, continua le professeur d'un ton indifférent en montrant le chaudron renversé. Vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle tant que votre bureau n'est pas remis en ordre.

\- C'est de ta faute, Potter, persifla Pansy Parkinson entre ses dents. Je t'avais dit de mettre plus de poudre de lézard dans la potion de Nuit Merveilleuse.»

Derrière ce nom enchanteur se cachaient d'étonnantes propriétés. En effet, bien préparée, cette mixture avait comme effet de susciter chez celui qui la buvait des rêves réalistes qui le rendaient heureux. __Enfin, bien préparée.__ Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas ici. Plutôt une potion pour faire des cauchemars, songea Harry en contemplant avec tristesse le fond de sa préparation (d'une délicate nuance vomi de troll).

Depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec Pansy en cours de potions, Harry s'était rendu compte d'une chose surprenante. Ils avaient beau faire partie de Maisons différentes, ils avaient beau jouer dans des groupes de musique concurrents, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner avec humour, voire - et Harry se doutait que son propre charme naturel n'y était pas pour rien - avec une certaine tendresse. Bref, elle l'appréciait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, face de saumon farci ? lui balança t-elle, les yeux brillants. Aide-moi à nettoyer ton bordel au lieu de rester bouche bée comme une andouille !»

Ah, l'amitié était une chose bien étrange, pensa Harry attendri en obtempérant avec bonne volonté. Même si elle était motivée par l'admiration de la demoiselle à son égard. Qu'importe, il s'en accommoderait.

Quand la sonnerie résonna, il s'empressa de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il avait une foultitude de petites histoires choues à raconter à Ron et Fred à propos de Pansy. Celle-là alors, les copains, quelle rigolade.

Mais alors qu'il avait presque atteint sa destination, il fut interpellé par une voix sifflante qui semblait venir de nulle part, et qui égrenait quelques mots disparates mais non moins évocateurs.

 _ _Tuer... tuer... le prochain sur la liste... le sang...__

Il s'arrêta net, le cœur battant la chamade. Autour de lui, dans le couloir, les élèves continuaient à marcher, comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu ce sifflement inquiétant. Harry avait envie de leur dire à tous de la fermer, pour enfin entendre correctement le sens du message. Il se rapprocha du mur, et, tout en sachant exactement qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un gars bizarre, il plaqua une oreille contre la surface froide des pierres.

 _ _Tuer... le goût...__

Oui ! La voix venait bien de l'intérieur ! Il devait y avoir un passage de l'autre côté du mur... Si seulement les élèves pouvaient faire moins de bruit, il était impossible d'entendre une phrase complète dans ce pays ou quoi !

Heureusement, ceux-ci dégagèrent vite le plancher, tout à leur tâche d'aller se remplir le plus vite possible la panse (c'était foie d'anguille au menu ce jeudi midi. Depuis sa promotion comme cuistot, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête se surpassait).

Harry put enfin saisir toute la teneur du message quand le calme fut revenu. En fait, la voix sifflante était accompagnée d'un petit air de banjo festif.

 _ _Le prochain sur la liste qui va obtenir le prix de la battle va devoir se donner à cent pour cent ! Le goût de la musique sera son meilleur atout ! Tu es peut-être le futur gagnant ! Renseignement au 3615 Poudlard Info. Résa sur le site officiel. Offre à caractère limité.__

Puis ce fut le silence.

Quel mystère...

Harry retira son oreille toute froide du mur. Qui que fût cet étrange crieur public (qui ne se montrait même pas ! il devait avoir honte de son image ou quelque chose comme ça), son message n'en était pas moins valide. Il annonçait la prochaine battle pour les Potterstones, et Harry se devait de retourner à son travail de leader en motivant ses troupes une fois de plus. L'Or-Cruche numéro trois était en jeu !

Tout à ses questionnements et à ses calculs stratégiques, il se hâta de retourner à la Grande Salle pour raconter ce qu'il venait d'entendre aux membres des Potterstones.

Une nouvelle victoire était en route...

Même si, pour cela, Harry omit dans son excitation de raconter l'histoire délirante de la tête de Pansy quand lui-même avait mis trop de poudre d'oseille dans sa potion de Nuit Merveilleuse.


	20. Le jour où un fantôme

CHAPITRE XX - ****Le jour où un fantôme aida le brave Harry****

Hermione avait quitté le poste de secrétaire depuis peu, et avait cédé de bonne grâce sa place à Cho Chang. Les relations entre Harry et Hermione s'en étaient trouvées améliorées, ce qui rendit Harry moins irritable qu'à l'ordinaire. Il détestait être brouillé avec elle. Et puis, qui allait corriger ses dissertations sur les Lémuriens à Huit Pattes si elle lui faisait la gueule ?

Le seul point un peu négatif, et Harry s'en aperçut assez vite, c'était Cho. Elle était bien gentille, et, dirons-nous, agréable à l'œil (Harry avait déjà renversé une pile de dossiers qu'il lui avait apportée lorsque celle-ci lui avait fait un grand sourire - __pure coïncidence,__ répliqua t-il à un Ron hilare par la suite) mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était pas la plus qualifiée pour le job que Harry lui avait assigné. Cependant, ne voulant pas reconnaître sa défaite trop vite, il s'était entêté à la faire bosser pour l'équipe et à la charger de tâches administratives. Mais la pauvrette ne comprenait pas grand chose aux comptes et autres joyeusetés que Hermione avait maniées avec une aisance remarquable. En fait, Harry doutait même que Cho sache réellement lire. Si ça se trouvait, elle parcourait des yeux les bulletins de salaire des elfes de maison en faisant semblant de comprendre. Par ailleurs, et totalement sans lien avec le sujet, ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Il fallait bien lui reconnaître cela. Un point positif, que Harry s'empressa d'ajouter mentalement au C.V. de Cho.

Son C.V., justement, Cho le lui avait montré avec fierté avant de travailler avec les Potterstones. Et Harry était impressionné par sa longueur et le nombre de qualifications de la belle Serdaigle. Mais il n'était pas sûr que "Reine de Beauté Poudlard 2003 - 2004" ou "Prix du Meilleur Sourire 2004 par Sorcière Hebdo" fussent de la plus haute pertinence lorsqu'on en venait à traiter des pourcentages et des calculs compliqués. Mais bon, tant pis ! Harry avait confiance en elle et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ce matin-là, tandis qu'il retournait à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Cho l'alpaga en agitant une lettre.

« Harry le ouistiti, tu as du courrier frais !»

Depuis peu, elle avait pris l'habitude étrange et relativement chiante de s'exprimer uniquement en alexandrins. Pour quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à euh... tout ce qui touchait à la grammaire, en fait, cette habitude était des plus intrigantes.

« Ah... merci, Cho, répondit Harry en parcourant la missive du regard. Tiens, pas d'adresse ?

\- Je suis surprise aussi, une lettre anonyme ! Aucun mot manuscrit, du moins sur l'enveloppe. Je ferais mon enquête, mais dieu sait si je trime ! J'ai l'espoir que pour toi c'est un message __top.__

\- Merci», répéta Harry.

Il considéra pensivement Cho puis ouvrit la lettre. Un mot non signé se trouvait à l'intérieur, d'une écriture enfantine. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Harry qui comprit instantanément qui était le destinataire.

"Bonjoure Hary, comme convenut j'ai décider d'allé fouyé dans le bureau de Dumbledore et j'ai trouver une pièces a convicssion dans un tiroir secré. Si join la pièces a convicssion. Cordialeman. P.S. je n'ai pas signer au ca où la lètre tombe entre de movaises mains. Cordialemen."

Quand il eut déchiffré - non sans mal - le mot griffonné, Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. Fiévreusement, il regarda à nouveau dans l'enveloppe et vit quelque chose qui lui avait échappé lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte. Pinerva (car bien entendu il s'agissait d'elle) avait glissé une page unique qui provenait d'un calendrier mural...

Sur celle-ci était inscrite la date du 12 mai 2005, soit... un an auparavant.

Et cette date, Harry la connaissait bien. Car c'était le jour où Cedric était mort.

Subitement, tout prit sens. Il était de notoriété publique que Dumbledore utilisait un calendrier mural comme portoloin. Or, celui-ci ne fonctionnait qu'avec la page correspondant au jour exact. Si l'on voulait transplaner le 20 juin, il fallait arracher la page du 20 juin du calendrier, et s'en servir comme portoloin. La plupart du temps, Dumbledore ne transplanait pas. Mais en l'occurrence, la page arrachée du calendrier que tenait Harry entre ses mains fébriles avait bel et bien __servi.__

Dumbledore avait donc téléporté sa humble personne quelque part le 12 mai.

Et Harry en était sûr, son lieu de destination était le cimetière, celui-là même où la tragédie avait eu lieu. Et Harry ne voulait pas en tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, mais son cerveau persistait à vouloir assener une évidence qui avait tourné et retourné dans son crâne.

Dumbledore avait tué Cedric.

Comment Pinerva avait-elle compris la pertinence d'un tel indice, cela échappait encore à Harry. Mais il ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant. Elle venait de faire avancer son enquête d'un bond hagridien.

« Alors, mon cher Harry ! Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?»

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, tout à son plan de vengeance, Cho sembla renoncer à parler de cette étrange lettre.

« Qu'importe ! car aujourd'hui le soleil rayonne.»


	21. Le troisième Or-Cruche

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui suivent depuis le début ! Au commencement, cette fanfiction était un défouloir mais je me suis peu à peu laissé entraîner et ça devient une vraie enquête avec un vrai coupable et un vrai fil conducteur, youhou !

*Musique stressante hitchcockienne*

 _Harry va t-il trouver le meurtrier ?_

 _Quel est le vrai dessein de Dolvemort ?_

 _Ron peut-il réellement ingurgiter n'importe quoi ?_

 _Quelle est la nature de la relation entre Cho et Drago ?_

La réponse à ces questions dans les prochains chapitres.

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis sur cette histoire, tout commentaire est le bienvenu !

Bonne lecture & à bientôt ! - Potterstone.

CHAPITRE XXI - ****Le troisième Or-Cruche****

« Chers membres des Potterstones, lut Ron à voix haute. J'ai eu connaissance de la troisième épreuve qui vous permettra d'empocher l'Or-Cruche suivant. Celle-ci prendrait place dans trois jours, à la pleine lune. Alors soyez prêts ! Bientôt ensemble nous deviendrons les Maîtres du Riff. Peace. D.»

Il leva la tête de la lettre :

« Dolvemort a vraiment confiance en nous, dis donc.»

Ron, Harry et Fred étaient confortablement installés dans le parc, près du lac. Ils profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient l'herbe. Les révisions pour les BUSES attendraient un peu.

« Grave», dit Harry.

Il n'était pas très bavard dernièrement, encore sous le choc de sa découverte qui plaçait Dumbledore en première position des suspects dans l'affaire du meurtre de Cedric.

Cedric... Il avait à nouveau rêvé de lui la nuit dernière, d'ailleurs. Son regard brûlant le fixait tandis que le bel éphèbe lui murmurait : " _ _Venge-moi Harry... venge nous !"__ d'une voix implorante. À son réveil, Harry s'était senti passablement ému et rechargé à bloc dans son désir de revanche.

Mais voilà que cette nouvelle épreuve survenait, l'empêchant de réfléchir davantage à son plan d'action. Quelle coïncidence...

Tiens, qui organisait les battles, au fait ? Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question. Mais pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que peut-être la fréquence de celles-ci le détournait __exprès__ de son objectif premier : mener son enquête. Est-ce que __par hasard...__

« Ron, demanda t-il avec empressement, le cœur battant n'importe comment dans sa poitrine. Qui organise les tournois ? tu le sais ?

\- Je c'ois que c'est Dumble'ore», répondit celui-ci, la bouche pleine (pour Dieu sait quelle raison il y avait enfourné un escargot vivant. C'était vraiment un type bizarre. Peut-être pas autant que George ou Charlie Weasley, mais bon la barre était assez haute en même temps niveau loufoquerie).

Harry s'attendait à cette réponse, et pourtant il sentit une onde glacée parcourir son épine dorsale.

« Dumbledore...»

Ainsi, tout était clair. Mini Harry se matérialisa dans l'air et sortit de nulle part un petit tableau blanc, patientant avec son mini stylo pour rédiger les indices que le vrai Harry avait collectés jusqu'à présent.

« Alors... pensa celui-ci. 1. On sait que Cedric a été assassiné par une abeille. 2. Dumbledore peut se changer en abeille, et il s'est 3. téléporté le jour où Cedric est mort. Et 4. - c'est bon, tu suis ? demanda t-il mentalement à Mini Harry qui écrivait tout ça sur son tableau (Mini Harry fit oui de sa mini tête) - et 4... Dumbledore organise les épreuves des Or-Cruches qui tombent __comme par hasard__ alors que je commence une enquête pour trouver le coupable. Tout cela commence à faire beaucoup», conclut Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau recouvert de ces preuves accablantes..

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il s'était engagé à passer les battles et à les remporter. Dolvemort y était très attaché.

Une autre évidence frappa Harry.

Se pourrait-il que Dolvemort... soit de mèche avec Dumbledore ?

Non, se récria t-il intérieurement. Dolvemort ne voulait que le bien de Harry. Pensez-vous ! Devenir Maîtres du Riff ! Les Potterstones connaîtraient la gloire et le stupre ! Enfin, après tant d'années à être ralentis par les recommandations du père Dumbledore ! Dieu que Harry détestait ce lascar...

En attendant, Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de préparer au mieux la troisième épreuve. Ron et Fred comptaient sur lui. Surtout Ron, que Harry ne pouvait pas abandonner. Ils avaient __juré.__ Un lien fort les rapprochait, même si surgissaient fréquemment des raisons de disputes. Harry contempla un instant avec tendresse son ami qui était en P.L.S. dans l'herbe, un filet d'escargot qui lui sortait de la bouche. Ce Ron, alors ! Il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs mais c'était un chic type. Bizarre, mais chic.

« Nous pouvons remporter cet Or-Cruche, déclara Fred, un brin d'herbe entre les dents. La première épreuve concernait le chant, la deuxième l'écoute. Je me demande ce que sera la troisième. Mais dans tous les cas, nous devons répéter et répéter encore. Tant pis pour la préparation de notre nouvel album qui devait sortir après __Potter 2.0__. Il sera juste un peu retardé. Nos fans attendront.»

Harry acquiesça.

En définitive, la fameuse nuit arriva trop vite pour qu'ils aient vraiment le temps de songer à une stratégie en particulier. Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, il détestait être maintenu dans une sorte de flou concernant les épreuves. Et le maigre indice fourni par la personne qui avait parlé à l'intérieur du mur (" _ _Le goût de la musique sera son meilleur atout !"__ ) ne l'avait pas aidé à trouver la nature de la battle.

Mais le soir était venu.

Une affiche dans la Grande Salle avait indiqué aux spectateurs volontaires le lieu et l'heure de la battle. Celle-ci se déroulerait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite à 22h.

Les principaux concurrents étaient déjà arrivés lorsque Harry déboula avec les membres des Potterstones. Malefoy était en train de motiver ses troupes. Les lumières des torches installées pour l'occasion lui donnaient un air un peu fantomatique. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy.

Il aperçut sa nouvelle amie Pansy, qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur quand elle le vit. Il lui répondit par un petit coucou.

« Mes chers amiiiiiiiiis, résonna la voix gutturale de Hagrid, quelque part derrière les arbres, faisant sursauter les deux groupes ainsi que les quelques spectateurs. Nous voilà réunis pour... la troisième épreuuuuuve.»

Pourquoi parlait-il comme ça, Harry l'ignorait. Mais il trouvait ça un peu exagéré.

« Celle-ci concerne la __culture__ des participants. Êtes-vous les dignes héritiers d'une longue tradition musicale ? Connaissez-vous les incontournables __hits__ des dernières décennies ? Cette __battle__ éclair qui va vous opposer va nous donner la répoooonse !»

Quelques applaudissements épars ponctuèrent la déclaration du demi-géant. Ce dernier sortit finalement des fougères. Il arborait un costume en velours mité qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

« Cette épreuve a pour particularité d'être une épreuve de Mort Subite. Si un groupe trouve le titre que je vais jouer, il reste dans la course. Sinon, c'est l'autre qui remporte le duel. Et si aucun ne trouve, on passe à une autre chanson. Attention ! Je veux le __titre__ de la chanson, le nom de l' _ _album__ et le nom du __groupe.__ Bonne chance à vous !»

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Son regard était plissé par la concentration.

Un tourne-disque apparut sur une petite table à nappe sombre que Harry n'avait pas remarquée. Un vinyle se matérialisa, prêt à être joué.

Hagrid tapota son parapluie sur le tourne-disque et une musique résonna dans un silence que venait perturber le bruissement des feuilles des arbres environnants.

" _ _Demaiiiiiiin je prendraiiiii ton coeur, si Stupéfiiiiiiiix ne te frappe paaaaas__ " chanta une voix de crécelle que Harry avait déjà entendue lors de soirées un peu trop arrosées dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Hagrid coupa la musique d'un geste et se tourna vers les Beat Serpentbox.

« À vous de deviner ! Quels sont le titre, l'album et le groupe ?»

\- Facile», répondit Malefoy d'une voix narquoise.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle qui lui rendirent un sourire assuré. Puis il se tourna vers Hagrid et déclara :

« C'est __Stupéfix__ de l'album __Lumos__ de Cindy Têtedeboeuf.»

Harry grommela. C'était trop simple.

« Exact ! s'exclama Hagrid dans un sourire rayonnant. Un point pour vous ! (Malefoy et ses compères applaudirent et firent "ouais !") C'est maintenant aux Potterstones de deviner ce tube intemporel qui a fait la joie de nombreux étudiants lors des bals de promo !»

Quelques notes de violon s'élevèrent du tourne-disque. Le cœur de Harry bondit de soulagement, il les connaissait bien. Sans attendre la fin de l'extrait, il dit d'une traite :

« C'est le titre __Firefly Stone,__ de l'album __Magic Brick__ des Bitch Boys !

 _ _-__ C'est pas juste, j'aurais pu répondre aussi», fit la voix de Ron à sa gauche, dans la semi-obscurité (mais il avait l'air content quand même).

La compétition se poursuivit, et par deux fois, ce fut Fred qui sauva la mise des Potterstones, même s'ils ne s'en tiraient pas mal dans l'ensemble. Harry fut surpris de voir que les Beat Serpentbox étaient calés et connaissaient leurs classiques. Ça n'allait pas être facile de les battre...

Jusqu'au moment où Hagrid fit démarrer une chanson qui laissa Malefoy perplexe.

« Je ne connais pas ça, » marmonna t-il à ses acolytes.

Crabbe et Goyle haussèrent les épaules, tandis que Pansy se tapotait le crâne pour essayer de se souvenir de cette chanson. Mais elle dut bientôt reconnaître sa défaite, et annonça à un Malefoy défait :

« Désolée Drago, ça me dit rien non plus...»

Hagrid dit alors :

« Il me semble que les Beat Serpentbox sont sur la sellette... Les Potterstones, c'est à vous ! Selon les règles, si vous trouvez qui chante cet air, vous remportez la victoire et l'Or-Cruche est à vous ! Sinon... on continue jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !»

Puis il prit son air de "J'aurais pas dû dire ça", mais Harry pensait déjà avec délectation à cette victoire si facile que Hagrid lui tendait...

Il se tourna vers Fred et Ron qui paraissaient perdus. Visiblement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissaient les notes qui s'égrenaient dans l'air pur de la nuit...

\- Je peux répondre», dit Harry en ménageant son suspens avec un plaisir sans égal.

Son cœur palpitait d'excitation.

Il regarda les membres des Beat Serpentbox. Pansy le contempla avec colère, et Harry lui sourit gentiment.

\- Oui, reprit-il. Il s'agit de __Love for No Demon,__ de l'album __Greatest Feel__ des __Swinging Marauders.__ »

Harry entendit à peine la réponse enthousiaste de Hagrid qui annonçait les gagnants de l'épreuve, les cris de joie de Ron et Fred ou la phrase acerbe de Malefoy - "c'est de la triche ! c'est le groupe de son père !". En effet, il se replongeait avec une joie un peu douloureuse dans cette mélodie qu'il écoutait en boucle jadis dans sa chambre chez les Dursley, et qui lui rappelait ses parents en un mélange de fierté et de tristesse.

" _ _No Demon,__ fredonnait-il pour lui-même, __no demon will take you away from me..."__


	22. Un plan mordant

**Note :** Ah oui oui oui ça devient n'importe quoi. Mais avec un peu de chance, vous n'avez pas trop fait gaffe et la suite de l'histoire vous paraîtra, disons, naturelle.

CHAPITRE XXII - ****Un plan mordant****

Serrant la mue de Nagini contre lui, ce fameux Or-Cruche qu'il avait remporté lors de la dernière battle, Harry méditait. Enfin, il essayait; le tintamarre que faisaient les Première Année dans la Salle Commune n'aidait pas vraiment.

Aidé de Mini Harry, il mettait en place les derniers rouages de son plan diabolique pour se débarrasser une fois pour toutes de celui par qui tout était arrivé : Albus Dumbledore.

Et pour cela, il aurait besoin de l'aide de Pinerva, de potion de Nuit Merveilleuse et de Polynectar. Hermione en avait toujours une réserve au cas où dans sa sacoche banane qu'elle trimbalait partout (c'était d'un ringard... et en même temps il était amusant de la voir se ramener avec cet objet sorti des années quatre-vingts).

Le soir venu, Harry décida de mettre ce fameux plan en action. Il était temps. Ayant prévenu Pinerva par une lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée via hibou dans le courant de l'après-midi (Errol s'était rétabli), il ne lui manquait plus rien pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Bien entendu, il ne mit personne dans la confidence, même pas Cho. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir le sombre dessein qui l'animait.

Onze heures sonnèrent, quelque part dans le château. Depuis que l'horloge était tombée en panne, Rusard avait trouvé rigolo de pendre par les pieds les élèves punis au plafond, et un ingénieux mécanisme constitué d'une balance et d'un poids leur tapait dessus à un endroit stratégique, les faisant pousser de grands cris de douleur et ainsi marquant l'heure qu'il était. Ainsi, ce fut onze bramements rauques d'ados en train de muer que Harry entendit ce soir-là. Une bien belle manière de célébrer le temps qui passe.

Onze heures, donc. L'heure où tout le monde dort... ou est censé dormir. Harry connaissait bien Dumbledore et ses habitudes, c'était un vieillard qui devait se coucher tous les soirs à dix-neuf heures après une bonne tasse de thé au gingembre (le polisson !)

Le chanteur des Potterstones avançait dans le noir, soigneusement recouvert par la cape d'invisibilité. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Une seule fois, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec deux Sixième Année qui s'embrassaient sauvagement derrière la statue du vieux troll, mais les amoureux ne remarquèrent pas l'exclamation de surprise qui s'échappa des lèvres de Harry malgré lui. À part ça, rien ne vint troubler sa marche furtive vers sa destination : la chambre de Dumbledore...

Il arriva finalement devant la lourde porte de chêne ornée d'un panonceau sur lequel était inscrit "DUMBLEDORE" en lettres de fleurs. C'était joli mais bon. Niveau déco pour le troisième âge y'avait peut-être plus adapté.

Harry marqua une pause, et tendit l'oreille. De l'intérieur de la pièce ne venait aucun bruit, si ce n'est un ronflement régulier et assourdi. Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes.

Il attendit un instant, puis il vit une silhouette frêle prendre forme devant lui.

« Pile à l'heure !» murmura Harry avec un sourire.

La fillette qui venait de se matérialiser tout à fait lui rendit son sourire.

« Maman dit que la ponctualité c'est important.

\- Ta maman t'a bien éduquée, Pinerva, répondit Harry. Peux-tu passer cette porte ? ajouta t-il en désignant le panneau de bois clair qui luisait doucement dans l'obscurité.

\- Sans problème », assura la petite fille.

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte, avec la facilité d'un petit fantôme. Harry en fut impressionné. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement passée au travers, le jeune homme entendit un petit déclic dans la serrure et Pinerva ouvrit le battant, dévoilant derrière elle la chambre de Dumbledore plongée dans les ténèbres.

Harry leva un pouce en signe de victoire, puis s'infiltra dans la pièce, retenant son souffle. Quelque part sur sa droite, un ronflement retentit, le faisant sursauter. Mais le vieux professeur n'avait rien entendu. Les yeux de Harry s'habituèrent un peu à l'obscurité, lui permettant de discerner la chambre (quelques meubles se tenaient là; une bibliothèque, un bureau, et, au-dessus du grand lit à baldaquin, un poster des Bitch Boys). Pinerva patientait sagement à ses côtés, attendant la marche à suivre.

Malgré son appréhension, Harry savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'approcha précautionneusement du dormeur, et contempla son ennemi qui était entièrement à sa merci. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait lui lancer un sortilège de Mort, car il s'encombrerait d'un corps inutile. Mais il avait la solution pour se débarrasser de lui une fois pour toutes.

Maîtrisant son excitation, Harry sortit un petit bocal contenant la potion de Nuit Merveilleuse. Il en préleva quelques gouttes avec sa baguette magique, et les fit léviter jusqu'aux lèvres de Dumbledore, qui dormait sur le dos (quelle chance !). Puis Harry donna un petit coup de baguette et les gouttes allèrent s'écraser dans la gorge du vieil homme.

La potion ne tarda pas à faire effet. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dumbledore. Harry s'aperçut avec une joie silencieuse que la potion fonctionnait bel et bien. Elle était censée lui faire faire de beaux rêves, vivaces, presque réels. Or, une sorte de bonheur se peignait maintenant sur les traits de cet hypocrite endormi qui devait peut-être songer à Jennifer Bellegueule, la starlette en vogue dans les années soixante-dix. Hypocrite... Cet adjectif convenait parfaitement à ce type.

Hypocrite.

Des larmes de bonheur coulaient désormais sur les joues parcheminées de Dumbledore. Harry sentait le regard interrogatif de Pinerva dans son dos tandis qu'il récoltait ces larmes de crocodile d'un petit coup de baguette magique.

Il ouvrit l'autre petit bocal qui contenait le Polynectar, et y plongea les larmes. Aussitôt, la mixture prit une teinte verdâtre peu ragoûtante. Une teinte... vert __crocodile.__

Tout se passait comme prévu.

Harry considéra un instant la potion, et la but à grandes gorgées.

Un instant plus tard, il se __transformait.__ Il avait déjà expérimenté les effets du Polynectar, mais ceux-ci étaient toujours aussi désagréables.

Pinerva étouffa juste à temps un cri lorsqu'elle vit le changement d'apparence de Harry Potter, la croissance accélérée des écailles, l'élongation de son cou et de sa mâchoire dans laquelle se plantèrent des dents pointues comme des petits poignards...

Bientôt la transformation fut complète. Harry savait qu'il venait de se changer en crocodile. Il sentait les pattes de part et d'autre de son corps allongé et lourd, qu'il remua avec un intérêt véritable.

Mais il ne devait pas perdre de temps, et devait faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Sans un mot à la fillette pour la préparer à ce qui allait suivre, il se précipita sur Dumbledore et l'avala tout cru.

Ce ne fut pas facile, et la chair du vieil homme n'était pas tout à fait des plus tendres, mais finalement Harry arriva à ses fins. Le professeur n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait eu juste un petit glapissement de surprise et de douleur. Il avait dû croire à une sorte de mauvais rêve.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait accompli son œuvre. Cedric était vengé.

Son estomac ronronnait tendrement, et le jeune sorcier sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir, comme après un repas de famille un peu trop copieux. Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé, il devait sortir d'ici et au plus vite. Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours à cette heure-ci - __certes,__ à part les tourtereaux près de la statue du troll qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de là.

Il restait une chose à faire à Harry. Encombré par son corps dont il n'avait pas encore l'habitude, il demanda à Pinerva de fouiller dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour trouver le calendrier mural qui lui servait de portoloin. Celle-ci s'exécuta avec hâte et bonne volonté. Cette gamine, alors. Elle était bien mature pour son âge.

Elle le trouva assez vite et attendit que Harry lui dise quoi faire.

« Arrache la page d'aujourd'hui et donne-la moi. Les gens vont croire que Dumbledore a transplané aujourd'hui. Et laisse une note écrite avec des grandes lettres bâtons, qui dit qu'il a dû s'absenter pour partir... euh... aux Bahamas. Oui, aux Bahamas. Parce qu'il voulait prendre un peu l'air frais avant les examens des BUSES de fin d'année.»

Pinerva écrivit le mot et le laissa en évidence sur le bureau du professeur. Puis elle attrapa le calendrier et tenta d'arracher la page. Mais elle galérait un peu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas trop de force du haut de ses quatre ans.

Perdant un peu patience, Harry lui prit l'objet des mains avec sa patte ornée de griffes féroces.

« Attends, j'vais le faire.»

Mais le calendrier tomba au sol. En voulant le récupérer, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'était ouvert à une page en particulier. La page du 12 mai de l'année précédente. Qui était complètement, étrangement __intacte.__

« Quoi ?! Que... ?»

La feuille était parfaitement collée à son socle.

Dumbledore n'avait pas utilisé son calendrier portoloin en cette date fatidique. Il n'avait __pas__ transplané le 12 mai dernier.

Mais alors..? La page arrachée qui avait servi et que Pinerva avait trouvée dans son bureau...

Toutes les certitudes de Harry s'écroulaient en ce moment.

Il n'était plus du tout sûr que Dumbledore se soit retrouvé au cimetière le jour où Cedric était mort.

Merde.

Il aurait peut-être dû... vérifier par deux fois la culpabilité de Dumby avant de l'assassiner sauvagement dans son sommeil. Pinerva le contemplait avec stupeur, semblant comprendre petit à petit qu'ils avaient peut-être tué un innocent.

Au-dessus du lit, les membres plastifiés des Bitch Boys, mal réveillés, le regardèrent avec un air conjugué de terreur hallucinée et muette.


	23. Quitte ou double

****Note pré-lecture :**** J'ai disséminé un peu partout des références à des passages précis des sept tomes de Harry Potter, que j'ai réécrits de manière parodique (et pas toujours de bon goût ). Ceux qui les trouveront gagneront ma reconnaissance éternelle et trois Mornilles en chocolat*.

 _ _(*offre soumise à conditions et sous limite de produits disponibles).__

CHAPITRE XXIII - ****Quitte ou double****

Il s'avéra que tout le monde mordit à l'hameçon et crut que Dumbledore était parti dorer son petit cul au soleil des Bahamas. Personne ne posa donc de question.

Après leur méfait accompli, Harry et Pinerva s'étaient empressés de regagner leurs pénates respectives. Le jeune homme s'était péniblement recouvert à nouveau de la cape d'invisibilité (toujours changé en crocodile, il s'était rendu à son dortoir avec lenteur - son estomac lourd n'aidait pas vraiment non plus).

 _ _Mais bon__ , se disait-il avec philosophie en pensant qu'il avait sûrement dévoré un innocent, __le mal est fait. Et de toutes façons, je déteste ce gars, avec sa barbe de six pieds de longs et ses lunettes ringardes__ (même Harry s'était offert une nouvelle paire de Ray Banne qui lui allait à merveille).

Il restait au leader des Potterstones de trouver... le vrai coupable, cette fois. Mais après l'épisode Dumbledore, il voulait quand même s'accorder un peu de repos.

En effet, il avait prévu de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Cho et de passer la seconde. Il y pensait depuis un moment déjà. Et ça tombait bien, car Dumbledore, de son vivant, avait prévu d'organiser un bal de promo avant les épreuves des BUSES qui devaient avoir lieu sous peu. Par ailleurs Hermione s'était changée en pile électrique - littéralement, elle avait dû subir un maléfice qui se trouvait dans un bonbon ou quelque chose comme ça. En attendant de trouver un antidote pour lui rendre sa forme humaine, Ron devait donc la trimbaler partout où il allait, en la tenant dans le creux de sa main et en prenant les notes des cours pour elle. La peuchérinette n'avait pas un vocabulaire très évolué pour communiquer : elle pouvait juste clignoter faiblement. Si elle émettait une lueur bleue, ça voulait dire oui. Pour dire non, elle émanait une petite lumière rouge. C'était pas hyper pratique pour avoir des conversations profondes sur le sens de la vie.

En parlant du sens de la vie, Harry se rendait bien compte que quelque chose manquait à la sienne. Il avait besoin d'une partenaire complice et fidèle qui lui permettrait d'épancher son coeur et de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Ah oui, et aussi de mettre au point le meurtre parfait une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé celui qui avait zigouillé son tendre Cedric.

Cedric... Il lui manquait toujours autant. Et le vide qu'il ressentait en lui-même ne pourrait se combler qu'en présence d'une autre personne aussi chère que le défunt Poufsouffle. Il avait __besoin__ d'une amie sur qui il pourrait compter. Et la réponse évidente à cette énigme ne se trouvait pas bien loin : il voulait être avec Cho.

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse les choses bien. Qu'il ne bousille pas son unique chance (depuis leur rendez-vous raté, les deux sorciers ne s'échangeaient que des phrases timides et des œillades coquines, sans aller vraiment plus loin).

L'après-midi qui suivit la nuit mouvementée de Harry, il décida de l'aborder après le cours de Métamorphose (Firenze en était le professeur, et les élèves les plus brillants s'étaient tous changés en poneys - même Hermione avait réussi à se transformer en pile avec une petite queue et une mini crinière).

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit - quatre "aïe !" résonnèrent quelque part dans le château - Rusard n'avait décidément pas changé la cloche - Harry se posta à l'entrée de la salle des potions, où les troisième année venaient d'avoir un cours avec Rogue (Cho étant toujours en troisième année, miskinette). Celle-ci sortit du cachot, croulant sous une pile de bouquins. Elle aperçut Harry et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Harry ! s'exclama t-elle d'un ton chaud. Quoi de neuf ? »

Elle avait perdu l'habitude exaspérante de s'exprimer uniquement en alexandrins, et Harry lui en fut gré.

« Oh, rien de spécial, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus désinvolte. J'erre dans les couloirs, je me promène... »

 _ _Génial,__ pensa t-il. __L'inactivité est la chose la moins sexy du monde. Ça, et les chaussettes avec des sandales. Haaawrrible faute de goût, mon chéri.__

« Cool, dit-elle en souriant. Oh, elle est sympa ta crinière, ajouta t-elle en désignant l'ample chevelure chevaline qui descendait le long de la nuque du sorcier.

\- Merci, Cho. C'est euh... le résultat d'une métamorphose à moitié réussie.

\- Ça te va bien. Tu devrais la garder, ça donne un style.

\- J'y penserai. Oh, et Cho ? Je me disais... tu sais, il y aura un bal bientôt...»

 _ _Allez, tu peux le faire. C'est le moment de lui demander. Quitte ou double...__ Cho le contemplait, l'air intéressé.

« Et je me demandais... tuveualéobalavecmoa ?

\- Pardon ?» demanda celle-ci, perplexe.

Décidément, lorsqu'il fallait être direct, tout allait de travers quand ça concernait la belle Serdaigle.

Harry se sentit rougir.

« Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

\- Oh, Harry (Cho paraissait sincèrement désolée maintenant). J'ai déjà prévu... j'ai déjà prévu d'y aller avec Cedric.

\- Cedric... __Le__ Cedric ? fit Harry, interloqué.

\- Oui... Il m'a demandé et j'ai dit oui. Je suis vraiment déso...

\- Euh, Cho, interrompit le jeune sorcier. Tu sais qu'il est __mort__?»

En s'entendant parler ainsi, il se dit qu'il était peut-être un peu brutal. Mais peut-être que Cho était un peu longue à la détente et qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un fantôme, aussi sexy fût-il.

« Oui, je sais, répondit-elle sans paraître déstabilisée outre mesure. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que... comme tu le sais, nous avons eu une histoire commune, avec Cedric. Et lorsqu'il me l'a demandé... ça a fait resurgir des bons souvenirs...»

Harry sentait monter en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis fort longtemps. Dans sa poitrine, une bête grondait, hargneuse et rageuse. Il se rendit compte qu'il était __jaloux.__

« Attends, tu vas au bal avec CEDRIC ?»

Sa voix s'était désormais chargée d'une agressivité qui effraya un peu Cho.

« Harry... je sais que tu tiens à moi, et il faut que tu saches que je t'apprécie beaucoup...

\- CEDRIC T'A INVITEE ?»

Il criait maintenant, indifférent à la foule d'élèves qui sortaient du cachot et qui s'arrêtaient et le dévisageaient. Et ce cri était chargé de désespoir qui vibrait sous la voûte de pierre taillée...

Sans attendre sa réponse, Harry tourna les talons et s'enfuit, laissant là une Cho confuse et indécise.

Arrivé au bout d'un couloir désert, le jeune sorcier essoufflé laissa échapper un sanglot incontrôlé.

Cedric avait invité Cho Chang.

C'était __lui__ qu'il aurait dû prendre comme cavalier.

Au lieu de cela, il lui avait préféré cette pimbêche sans cervelle...

Encore tremblant de colère et de chagrin, Harry s'autorisa à verser une dernière larme. Puis il se reprit. Il __devait__ aller au bal avec Cedric. Ils avaient une histoire commune bien plus importante. Ils étaient frères, ils étaient amis, ils étaient... oui, amis SM. Super Méga Amis. Et Harry __devait__ le convaincre de le choisir lui. C'était leur moment à eux. Leur occasion de se retrouver, et d'échanger des souvenirs émus. De ne faire plus qu'un. Fantôme ou non.

Désormais, sa décision de prendre Cho comme cavalière lui paraissait presque risible. C'était avant que cette nouvelle possibilité fasse son chemin jusqu'à lui.

En effet, que pouvait un flirt de passage contre l'amour le plus pur du monde ?


	24. C'est la fête au château - Partie 1

CHAPITRE XXIV - ****C'est la fête au château - Partie 1****

Harry contemplait son reflet dans le miroir qui trônait près de son lit. Il se trouvait __Neville Post Ado Plus__ , selon l'échelle de valeurs qu'il avait mise au point avec Ron pour noter l'apparence et le look. Ça allait de _ _Troll__ (autrement dit, affreux) à __Gaga Souague__ (super) en passant par __Crasse sans Classe,__ __Dobby__ et __Lockhart.__ Ron, ce soir-là, était un bon __Lockhart Plus-Plus.__ Sa cape en peau de lézard de Papousie-Nouvelle-Guinée lui tombait élégamment dans le dos, et il avait fait un effort en limitant le gel coiffant. Il était d'ailleurs en train de feuilleter négligemment le nouveau numéro de __Sorciers sur le Sol Si facile à Cirer,__ pendant que Harry perfectionnait son allure pour le bal qui devait commencer dans moins d'une heure.

« Tu crois que je devrais mettre une branchiflore dans l'oreille ? demanda Ron pensivement. Depuis la battle de la dernière fois, j'ai le sentiment qu'on a peut-être inventé une nouvelle mode qui...

\- Ron, interrompit Harry en introduisant un petit diamant dans son lobe délicat. Je t'adore, mais niveau fasheune, t'es pas au top de tes capacités. Alors laisse faire les pros, tu veux ?

\- Hmprf, se renfrogna le jeune rouquin un peu vexé. Je pensais que Viktor aimerait un look un peu plus abouti.»

En effet, après maintes tergiversations, Ron avait finalement demandé à Viktor Krum, son idole de toujours, d'aller au bal avec lui. Et celui-ci avait accepté. Depuis, Ron Weasley baignait dans une béatitude intense.

« Je doute que __Vicky__ apprécie la tentacule qui dégouline de l'esgourde, soutint Harry, obtus.

\- Vas-y comment tu l'as appelé là ? s'emballa son ami. Un peu de respect, s'il te plaît ! Le mec est quand même le plus talentueux joueur de Quidditch du monde, et un __excellent__ attrapeur. D'ailleurs, ajouta t-il avec un sourire entendu, je le laisserais bien m' _ _attraper,__ si tu vois ce que je veux d-

\- Oui, bon ça va, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Pas ma faute si j'ai du mal avec lui. Je supporte pas les divas.»

Il fit une pause dans son argumentaire, pendant laquelle il rectifia son trait d'eye liner. Puis il fit quelques pas en arrière et considéra son reflet d'un air satisfait, avant de faire une moue coquine.

« En plus, il se trimbale partout avec son balai. Ce sera pas pratique pour danser.

\- Certes, concéda Ron avec patience. Mais c'est un côté excentrique qui lui va bien. De toute façon, tu es jaloux. Depuis que tu t'es consacré tout entier aux Potterstones, tu as très vite arrêté le Quidditch et je sais que tu aurais aimé voir si tu étais doué dans ce sport. Mais tu ne peux pas tout faire, Harry. Tu es un artiste, pas un sportif.»

Il eut un petit rire.

« En plus j'ai du mal à t'imaginer sur un balai, t'as pas vraiment la __carrure__ pour. Tu t'es laissé un peu aller, dernièrement.

\- __Quoi ?__ » s'exclama Harry.

C'était à son tour d'être vexé. Il était extrêmement susceptible quand on se permettait de critiquer son apparence physique.

« Déstresse, reprit Ron. Je trouve juste que t'as pris un peu de tour de taille, mais ça se voit quasiment p-

\- Comment OSES-TU ? Je m'affame pour rentrer dans mes slims et toi tu... tu...»

L'indignation empêchait le chanteur des Potterstones de parler. Son ami en profita pour désamorcer la crise en changeant de sujet.

« Du coup, tu as choisi qui comme partenaire, vu que Cho t'a mis un vent ?

\- Je...»

Cela eut l'air de fonctionner. Harry marqua un moment de silence comme pour se calmer et sembla rassembler ses esprits.

« Luna Lovegood», répondit-il finalement.

Il esquissa même un petit sourire devant l'air médusé de Ron.

«J'ai mes raisons, poursuivit Harry. Je sais que j'ai mal réagi quand Cho m'a dit qu'elle... y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre (il n'avait pas daigné expliquer toute l'affaire à Ron qui n'aurait pas compris) mais j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je retombe sur mes pieds.

\- Content de voir que tu as digéré cette histoire, dit Ron qui paraissait soulagé que Harry se soit apaisé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi quand j'ai vu que tu écrivais des messages sinistres sur les murs du cachot avec du sang de gobelin.

\- C'était de la confiture de framboise, mentit Harry en agitant la main d'un geste impatient. Bon, on y va ?»

Il avait un plan, et il était remonté à bloc pour retourner la soirée à son avantage.

Dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait déjà son plein. Sur la piste spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion (les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs), de nombreux élèves se trémoussaient au son d'une reprise rythmée de la chanson __C'est la Fête au Village.__ Même le professeur Flitwick semblait complètement parti, les pupilles dilatées, et commençait à effectuer un strip tease des plus originaux, debout sur une chaise vacillante. Malheureusement, Chourave y coupa court et le conduisit dehors avec empressement avant qu'il n'ait pu accomplir son show jusqu'au bout. Une fille de troisième année soupira de dépit.

C'était un groupe de musique local constitué de trolls des montagnes qui s'était déplacé pour le bal, sur la demande expresse de Dumbledore. Harry songea à ce dernier qui aurait certainement apprécié l'ambiance. Il adressa un petit bisou vers le ciel couvert d'étoiles, en signe de pardon et de repentance attendrie... Il trouverait l'assassin, se promit-il. Il le trouverait, et il vengerait la double mort de pauvres innocents, que le destin avait organisée de son rouage fatal...

« Salut», lança une voix rêveuse derrière lui.

Harry pivota, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Luna Lovegood. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait pas commis d'impair vestimentaire, cette fois. Elle avait recouvert sa robe orange vif d'un châle violet avec des curieux motifs. En s'approchant, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de petites cicatrices argentées. __Le logo des Potterstones,__ nota t-il, agréablement surpris. Cerise sur le gâteau, la jeune sorcière avait opté pour des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'accordéons. Et ça, c'était vraiment le comble du chic à la française.

Mais Harry ne devait pas se laisser divertir par le look exquis de la Lovegood. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif premier...

Son objectif, d'ailleurs, se tenait un peu à l'écart, un verre de Bièreaubeurre à la main, en pleine conversation avec une Cho rosissante.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Cedric ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu. Il faut dire que Harry était plongé dans la foule compacte d'élèves désormais déchaînés (" _ _Et je couuuupe le son... Et je remets le sooooon"__ retentissait à présent dans la Grande Salle bondée).

 _ _Bon,__ se dit Harry en tentant de garder la tête froide. __C'est pas le moment de faiblir__. Il attrapa Luna par la manche et lui dit d'un ton innocent :

« Luna, ça t'embêterait d'aller demander à Cho où elle a acheté ses chaussures ? J'aimerais les offrir à ma... ma tante pour son anniversaire. Mais tu te renseignes discrétos, hein. Ne dis pas que c'est pour moi.»

Luna parut enthousiaste à l'idée de cette mission.

« Bien sûr, fit-elle avec un sourire éthéré. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus parlé à Cho, en plus !»

Puis elle alla retrouver la belle Serdaigle d'une démarche tranquille.

Harry se cacha derrière un gros Serpentard qui ronflait (déjà !) sur une chaise, son verre de Bièreaubeurre penchant dangereusement de sa main, pour observer la scène tout à son aise.

Il vit sa cavalière gazouiller avec une Cho passablement ennuyée par cette intrusion, mais qui n'osait pas la rembarrer. De son côté, le fantôme de Cedric, interrompu par la nouvelle venue, patientait, adossé à un pilier de marbre.

Harry savait que Luna avait un faible pour Cho. Tout le monde savait ça. Sauf peut-être la principale intéressée, qui devait sûrement se demander pourquoi Luna la collait comme un chewing-gum à une basket négligente.

Tout se passait selon le plan.

Le chanteur des Potterstones avait maintenant quartier libre pour reconquérir l'élu de son cœur.

 _J'arrive, Cedric,_ murmura t-il comme pour lui-même. Puis il se dirigea vers celui qui gouvernait désormais sa vie et son destin.


	25. C'est la fête au château - Partie 2

CHAPITRE XXV - ****C'est la fête au château - Partie 2****

Ce fut Ron qui retrouva Harry prostré derrière la statue de la grand-mère de Romilda Vane, dans un recoin sombre du deuxième étage.

La soirée venait de se terminer et il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin. Les professeurs avaient été un peu souples au niveau du couvre-feu.

Ron s'agenouilla précautionneusement à côté de son ami, qui conservait un visage fermé et qui cognait en rythme sa tête sur la robe en marbre de la statue (statue par ailleurs érigée quand Mme Vane avait sauvé une brassée de pains à la citrouille lors du Grand Incendie de 1866).

« Ch'a va, mon 'ieux ?» fit le bassiste des Potterstones d'un ton conciliant.

Harry secoua la tête, le regard obtusément au loin, refusant aussi par ce geste la part de brioche que lui offrait Ron.

« Dure soirée, hein ! enchaîna ce dernier après avoir avalé une bouchée qui n'en finissait pas. Je te dis pas... La Granger m'a bien épuisé les nerfs. Elle m'a fait une crise de jalousie... (il prit la voix d'Hermione) __bip-bip-bip-biiiiip !__ Enfin, tu la connais.»

Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe.

«Oui, elle a __réellement__ dit ça, reprit Ron en se découpant une tranche de rôti qu'il avait sortie des profondeurs de sa cape. Elle a toujours l'apparence d'une pile électrique, alors la conversation a... disons, a tourné court. Elle était là, à clignoter de rage juste parce que j'étais allé au bal avec Viktor. Tu te rends compte ? Bon, je te l'accorde, elle avait mis une super robe qui mettait bien sa cathode en valeur, mais je te le dis - il agitait son couteau vers Harry d'un geste excédé - je ne lui __appartiens__ pas. Elle n'avait qu'à m'inviter, si ça la mettait autant en colère.»

Il fit une pause et se gratta pensivement la racine de Branchiflore qui lui sortait de l'oreille ( _ _tiens ! il a finalement choisi de l'ajouter à son look__ , nota mentalement Harry avant de se rendre compte que ça lui allait plutôt bien).

« Bref, conclut Ron. C'est la vie. Sinon, bonne soirée. Viktor, lui, s'est bien amusé. On a dansé comme des fous sur __Call me Mayb-__

 _ _-__ Désolé d'avoir disparu comme ça en plein milieu du bal», interrompit Harry en sortant enfin de son mutisme.

Il avait besoin qu'on parle un peu de lui, parce que les histoires de Ron, ça allait bien cinq minutes mais ça manquait cruellement de Potter dedans.

Ron acquiesça, compréhensif, puis enfourna dans sa bouche un pilon de poulet entier.

« 'Est pas 'rave, articula t-il à grand peine. 'Ai 'u 'o 'arlé à 'una et 'ai om'ris.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai vu Cho parler à Luna et j'ai compris, déglutit Ron au bout d'efforts visibles. Pas étonnant que tu aies été jaloux. Fais gaffe, parce que Loufoca pourrait bien... tenter de te la piquer. Elle avait l'air vraiment à fond. Enfin; c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand elle a sorti son bouquin d'autographes de gnomes de jardin pour lui faire lire. C'est un truc personnel qu'elle ne montre pas à tout le monde, un peu comme si je te sortais ma (Ron avala une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille) carte préférée de Jeu de Quidditch.

\- Grave, dit Harry qui n'en avait rien à cirer.

\- Du coup je comprends ta colère», conclut son ami d'un ton psychologue.

Puis, semblant satisfait de son propre discours réconfortant, Ron s'alluma une petite clope. Bien entendu, c'était juste du tabac. Toute autre substance était formellement interdite dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Juste du tabac.

HEY, pourquoi ce sourire en coin ?

Bref.

Harry laissa Ron à son contentement. Il ne voulait pas tout lui raconter. C'était trop intime, et ça laissait transparaître une partie de lui qui était fragile, si fragile... Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il était vulnérable. Plutôt mourir.

« Je me sens blessé parce que Cedric Diggory m'a envoyé chier quand je lui ai demandé d'aller parler dans un coin plus calme avec lui parce que je voulais lui parler de choses sérieuses après avoir détourné l'attention de Cho en utilisant Luna comme appât et je sais que c'était un peu bas de plafond mais c'était le seul stratagème que j'ai trouvé pour me retrouver juste lui et moi et lui dire tout ce que je ressens mais rien ne s'est passé comme selon le plan parce que Cedric était en fait en colère contre moi parce que j'étais en train de gâcher son rendez-vous avec Cho parce qu'il a vite compris ce que j'avais manigancé avec Luna sauf qu'il n'était pas flatté il était juste irrité et il m'a dit que tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière dans le cimetière était une chose merveilleuse qu'il chérirait toujours mais qu'il devait avancer parce que ainsi va la vie et maintenant il voulait être avec Cho et c'était elle qui comptait et que je devais faire un petit pas en arrière parce que je lui marchais sur le pied merci.»

Harry s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle.

Il en profita pour fusiller Ron du regard, comme pour le mettre au défi de se moquer de lui. Mais celui-ci le contemplait avec des yeux ronds.

Harry se dit qu'il avait dû y aller un peu fort, en déballant d'un seul coup ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Ron prit le temps d'exhaler sa fumée de cigarette en de petits cercles, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre. Il paraissait un peu sous le choc.

« __Sérieusement ?__... murmura t-il. Alors... les fantômes peuvent __sentir__ quand on leur marche sur les pieds ?»

Ce fut au tour de Harry de le regarder d'un air ahuri.

« Oui, je... J'imagine que __oui,__ Ron.

\- C'est fou, répondit Ron d'un ton rêveur. Oh, et ça craint sinon, ajouta t-il de sa voix normale. Pas cool l'amour.

\- Oui, dit simplement Harry, soulagé par la réaction de son ami.

\- Mais bon du coup, si ça peut te remonter le moral, Cho non plus avait pas l'air de passer une bonne soirée. Surtout après le cinquantième autographe de Gnomatus le Peureux.

\- Ça me réconforte, assura Harry. Bon, je vais me terrer dans mon lit de douleur.»

Il se leva péniblement, les muscles engourdis d'être restés si longtemps dans cette position - il avait voulu que Ron le trouve comme ça, replié sur lui-même, dans une suprême représentation de son chagrin. La tragédie incarnée, quoi. Il aimait bien les grands élans dramatiques, et n'hésitait pas à exhiber sa douleur. C'était pas sa faute s'il avait la fibre théâtrale. Il tenait ça de son papa.

« Allez zou, dodo», fit Ron en tirant sur sa clope une dernière latte qui le fit rire bêtement.

Puis il agita sa main pour chasser une abeille qui voletait près d'eux, lui abîmant l'aile gauche au passage. Sur le coup, Harry ne réalisa pas ô combien saugrenue était la présence de cet animal diurne dans le couloir du château en plein milieu de la nuit. Normalement, les abeilles vivaient le jour, non ? Celle-ci avait dû se perdre bien loin de chez elle...

 _ _Strange bee,__ songeait-il toujours alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivotait pour les laisser entrer dans la Salle Commune.

 _ _Tiens, ça ferait un chouette nom de chanson. Il manque plus qu'à y insérer un message engagé, du genre les espèces en voie de disparition ou les paradis fiscaux, et le tour est joué. Number one au hit parade.  
__

 **Note :** Merci de me lire et de suivre Harry dans ses péripéties musicales ! J'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis !

Peace

Potterstone


End file.
